halfcrazy
by SuSh
Summary: Letty's best friend Mari, who's also close friends w/ Dom, falls in love w/ Letty. Letty & Mari think it's OK to cross the line, but what happens if Dom finds out? After Letty & Mari take their friendship another step, it doesn't work out as expected...
1. The Beginning

"halfcrazy"  
  
Author: Sush (and I have to give credit to all my beta readers and their suggestions and comments ^_^)  
  
Rating: NC-17 (very strong language)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own "The Fast and the Furious" or any of the characters in "The Fast and the Furious". They belong to Universal Pictures. However, I do own Josie and all other characters. Please don't sue.. I don't get money from this so you won't.   
  
Summary: Letty's best friend Mari, who's also close friends with Dom, has fallen in love with Letty. Both Letty and Mari thinks it's okay to cross the line, but what would happen if Dom finds out? After Letty and Mari decides on taking their friendship another step, things happen, and their "relationship" doesn't work out the way they expected it to.  
Chapter One  
  
"Hey Mari," Mia greeted her friend and next door neighbor, who entered the store.  
  
"Hey Mia," she hollered back as she sat down on one of the wooden stools. "How you livin, girl?"   
  
"I'm doing good," Mia replied as she passed her a can of Coke.  
  
"Hey wassup?" A friendly voice greeted as Mari felt an arm on her shoulder. She turned her head to find Letty behind her. "Hey girl," she greeted her with a small peck on the cheek before Letty walked to the back where Dom was sitting.  
  
Mari was Letty's best friend. They grew up together and told each other almost all of their deepest and darkest secrets. Mari observed Letty as she slowly walked to the back where Dom was talking on the phone. They had a small talk before Letty walked back and sat down next to her best friend.  
  
"So what's up, mami?" Letty greeted.   
  
"Nada mucho," Mari replied. She spoke Spanish somewhat fluently. She also knew a bit of Italian and Cantonese. Her ethnic backgrounds consisted of Chinese, Italian, and Puerto Rican. At first glance, you wouldn't see her Italian features, but you would notice her small eyes, dark curls, and her dark caramel complexion.  
  
"So you comin' to the race tonight, right?" Letty asked.  
  
"Of course! I always go," Mari winked. "Where's the three stooges?" She looked around, wondering where the other three were.  
  
"No se! They just told me they were going somewhere and bounced. That's all!" Letty replied.  
  
Dominic walked out of his office to greet one of his closest friends.  
  
"Hey bitch, what's up?" he greeted, as they did their little handshake.  
  
"I'm doin' aight," Mari replied. "So ya ready for the race t'night?"  
  
"Hell yeah!" Dom answered. "So where ya boy at?"  
  
"Angel? Shit, I don't know where the hell he is. I haven't gotten a call from him for days. I'm not even sure if he's still in the same state," she responded.  
  
"Damn, that boy's always gone," Letty commented.  
  
"Well, I could care less. I don't want him no mo', so he can go suck some other bitch's clit," Mari stated. "Not like he sucks mine in the first place," she added.  
  
"Girl, you need to get laid," Letty said with a smirk.  
  
"Oh, yes I do," Mari agreed, sipping her cold Coke.   
  
"You girls are too much," Dom chuckled. "Can't believe a girl like you can't get any dick."  
  
"Let, can I borrow yo' man's tongue to see if he's as good as you tell me he is?" Mari joked around.  
  
"I'm not objecting to it. I mean, if he does lick you, at least I know who he's eating out cause I sure as hell don't know what kinda dirty-ass putas he's been fuckin' around with," Letty replied, shooting Dom a disgusted look.  
  
"Hey, hey! I don't just eat any pussy. It's strictly Letty only, aight!" Dom defended himself. "I don't fuck around with anyone else and you know that, Let."  
  
"Aight, I gotta go now. I'll see ya people lata," Mari said. "Peace out!"  
  
*  
  
When Mari arrived at the race, she saw Letty and walked up beside her.  
  
"Hey girl," Mari greeted Letty with a hug and a kiss.  
  
"Hey mami," Letty greeted with excitement.  
  
"I didn't miss anything yet, right?" she asked.  
  
"Nah, we just got here," Letty replied.  
  
"So who's racing?" Mari wondered.  
  
"The usual," Letty answered. "But we both know Dom's gonna win."  
  
While waiting, Mari spotted Vince and Jesse walking over towards them.  
  
"Hey JoJo!" Vince said, playfully putting Mari in a headlock and giving her noogies.  
  
"Hey, watch the hair!" Mari pried herself away from Vince's strong arm. "And don't call me JoJo!"   
  
"Do you prefer us to call you by your full name?" Jesse teased.  
  
"No!" Mari screamed.  
  
"Aw, c'mon Josie Marilyn Abril. It's not that bad. It's better than Arletta Maria Gonzales. My name's so boring," Letty pointed out.  
  
"It's pretty and simple," Mari said. "Mine, on the other hand, is weird and funny."  
  
"No, it's unique and different," Letty replied.  
  
They heard everyone cheering and assumed that the race was starting. All eyes were now on the racers. They all watched as the four cars went flying across the asphalt. They were all waiting by the starting line and approximately five minutes later, a red Mazda RX-7 was heading back towards the crowd. Everyone cheered as Dom stepped out of his car. He collected the money and gave it to Mia to count it. Dom walked over to Letty and grabbed her by her hips and lifted her up. Mari slowly watched the two love birds as they kissed.  
  
Everyone seemed to be having a good time until Leon's voice was heard over the radio.  
  
"Oh Shit, we got cops cops cops, GO!"   
  
Everyone scrambled into their cars and fled back to the Toretto's for a victory party. 


	2. Never Thought That We Would Ever Be More...

"halfcrazy"  
  
Author: Sush (and I have to give credit to all my beta readers and their suggestions and comments ^_^)  
  
Rating: NC-17 (very strong language)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own "The Fast and the Furious" or any of the characters in "The Fast and the Furious". They belong to Universal Pictures. However, I do own Josie and all other characters. Please don't sue.. I don't get money from this so you won't.   
  
Summary: Letty's best friend Mari, who's also close friends with Dom, has fallen in love with Letty. Both Letty and Mari thinks it's okay to cross the line, but what would happen if Dom finds out? After Letty and Mari decides on taking their friendship another step, things happen, and their "relationship" doesn't work out the way they expected it to.  
  
**AN: A small portion of lyrics used are from "halfcrazy" by Musiq**  
Chapter 2  
  
Everyone arrived at the Toretto's house in no time. There were Coronas and music blasting all over. There were people all over the place grinding on the dance floor, kissing, and doing God-knows-what.   
  
When Mari arrived at the party, she went to the kitchen to grab a Corona. When she got there, she saw Letty and Dom arguing over something.  
  
"Bullshit Dom! You ain't going to talk to Johnny Tran! You're going to go fuck some ho!" Letty shouted.  
  
"Letty, calm down! I'm going to Johnny's to talk business, aight?" Dom said calmly.  
  
"Dom, I know you too well. You can't lie to my face," Letty shot back.  
  
"Hey, hey, what's with all the yelling?" Mari interrupted.  
  
"Mari, please make sure she doesn't do anything stupid while I'm out," Dom told Mari.  
  
"Where ya goin'?" Mari asked.  
  
"To talk business with Tran," Dom answered.  
  
"With Tran?" Mari questioned, with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Dom, I swear if you're gonna come home drunk and smell like cheap purfume, I will kick yo' mothafuckin' ass," Letty said through her clenched teeth.  
  
"Think whatever you like, but I have to go now," Dom sighed, before walking away.  
  
"I swear I will!" Letty screamed while Dom walked towards the door.  
  
"Let, calm down," Mari tried to soothe her.  
  
"He's always out fucking every skank out there," Letty sat down on a nearby seat.  
  
"Maybe he really is doing business with Tran," Mari tried to convince her.  
  
"Mari, the last time they even had a decent conversation was about two years ago," Letty pointed out.  
  
"Well, maybe things changed between them," Mari reassured.  
  
"Yeah, sure," Letty replied.  
  
"Just chill, mami," Mari handed her a bottle of Corona with one of her own in her other hand. "Here, have some."  
  
"Thanks," Letty said before taking a big chug of the cold brew.  
  
"Wanna do something to make you feel better?" Mari asked.  
  
"Yeah, let's go look for some fine papi's to go dance with," Letty suggested. "Or you can find some bitches if you like. Just don't find a blonde with fake tits,"  
  
"Well, that would eliminate about more than half the chicks here," Mari laughed.  
  
Letty and the team were the only ones who knew about Mari being bisexual. Mari didn't mind everyone knowing, but it was a "don't ask, don't tell" deal. She wasn't a person that would just openly say she's bisexual. If you asked, then she would honestly tell you.  
  
They went to the dancefloor and danced for a while until Mari excused herself to the bathroom.  
  
"I'll be right back!" Mari shouted over the blasting music.  
  
Letty nodded, comprehending what she said. Letty continued to dance by herself until she felt someone going up behind her and started grinding with her. Letty was enjoying it for a bit until she turned around to face the person that was behind her.  
  
"Eww! Angel, get the fuck off of me!" Letty stepped away from him.  
  
"C'mon sexy! You know you want me!" he winked.  
  
"Hell no I don't! You're my best friend's ex. 'Nuff said," Letty said with disgust.  
  
"Ex?" he asked, confused.  
  
"Yeah. She don't want yo' ass either," Letty explained.  
  
"Says who?" Angel questioned.  
  
"Says me!"   
  
Angel turned around and saw Mari in his face.  
  
"Hey baby! Where have you been? I've been looking for ya!" Angel said nervously.  
  
"Yeah, sure! Grinding with Letty really looked like you were looking for me," Mari replied sarcastically.  
  
"We-- I.." Angel was lost for words.  
  
"Look, we're over. So save it," Mari told Angel straight out. "C'mon mami, let's go!"  
  
Letty and Mari both walked off the dancefloor and headed for the front porch.  
  
"Men can be really stupid sometimes. It's like they don't have common sense," Mari said, sitting down on the bench.  
  
"Tell me something I don't know," Letty responded, taking the empty space next to Mari.  
  
After a moment of silence, Mari fianlly decided to speak up.  
  
"Are you in any way... interested in... girls?" Mari awkwardly asked.  
  
"What?!" Letty exclaimed, spitting out her drink everywhere.  
  
"Nevermind," Mari said.  
  
"Did you just ask me if I was interested in girls?" Letty questioned, a little shocked.  
  
"Maybe," Mari shyly answered.  
  
Letty took another swig and got back to Mari's question.  
  
"Honestly, I never really thought about it. I mean, I don't check out chicks' asses or any of that," Letty tried to explain.  
  
"Whether you are or not, it doesn't matter. I just wanted to tell you something I've always wanted you to know," Mari said.  
  
Letty looked at her with a raised eyebrow, clueless to what Mari had to tell her that she didn't know already.  
  
"I love you," Mari just flat out said.  
  
"That's it? I knew that already," Letty chuckled.  
  
"No, I mean, I love you as in I love you more than just a friend, Letty," Mari clarified her previous statement.  
  
"Of course you do. I love you as more than just a friend too. You're my best friend," Letty replied, afraid of where the topic might lead to.  
  
"Arletta," Mari took Letty's hands in hers and looked straight into her eyes. "No, I mean intimate feelings," Mari finally said.   
  
Letty didn't know what to say. She just stood there, staring back at Mari.  
  
"Marilyn, I think you had one too many bottles of Corona," Letty hoped she was right.  
  
"I only had half a bottle," Mari contradicted her statement. Letty was still confused and a little uncomfortable about the situation. "I understand if you feel a bit weird about what I just told you, but I just had to get it off my chest," Mari explained, letting go of Letty's hands. "And you told me to tell you something you didn't know."  
  
They stood quiet for a moment until Letty finally decided to speak up.  
  
"Since when did you.. ya know.. started liking me?" Letty asked, curious herself.  
  
"Ever since I discovered I also liked girls," Mari answered.  
  
"Oh," Letty said. "How did you find out?"  
  
"Find out what?"   
  
"That you also liked girls," Letty replied.  
  
"Remember Yisela back in high school?" Mari asked.  
  
"Oh yeah. You told me she was your first girlfriend," Letty responded with a grin.  
  
"Well, before we were actually together, we were just hanging out one day and she just kissed me, out of nowhere. And I liked it," Mari told Letty. "But then again, I was in the stage where I was 'discovering my sexuality', ya know? I wasn't sure. I knew I loved guys, but I wasn't sure about girls. I did kinda had this little thing for Yisela, but I wasn't sure if I really thought of her that way and she kinda confirmed it for me with that kiss," Mari smiled.  
  
"Well, how do you know you feel the same way about me?" Letty wondered.  
  
"Why? Can ya prove me wrong?" Mari questioned.  
  
"I.. I don't know," Letty answered, not sure of how to answer her question.  
  
"What if I kiss you?" Mari requested.  
  
"What?!" Letty definitely didn't know what to say. She didn't want to hurt Mari's feelings by saying 'no', but she wasn't sure if she wanted to say 'yes' either.  
  
"I'm asking for permission because I don't want to scare you away," Mari said.  
  
"Well... I.. I guess you can.." Letty slowly answered.  
  
"I just wanna make sure before you start swinging at me or something," Mari chuckled.  
  
"No.. I won't hit you or anything," Letty told Mari.  
*Never thought that we would ever be more than friends  
Now I'm all confused cause for you I have deeper feelings*  
Mari slowly leaned over and placed her lips over Letty's. She gently kissed her with a slightly opened mouth. To her surprise, her best friend kissed her back. 


	3. Dom Loves Letty

"halfcrazy"  
  
Author: Sush (and I have to give credit to all my beta readers and their suggestions and comments ^_^)  
  
Rating: NC-17 (very strong language and sexual content)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own "The Fast and the Furious" or any of the characters in "The Fast and the Furious". They belong to Universal Pictures. However, I do own Mari and all other characters. Please don't sue.. I don't get money from this so you won't.   
  
Summary: Letty's best friend Mari, who's also close friends with Dom, has fallen in love with Letty. Both Letty and Mari thinks it's okay to cross the line, but what would happen if Dom finds out? After Letty and Mari decides on taking their friendship another step, things happen, and their "relationship" doesn't work out the way they expected it to.  
Chapter Three  
Mari and Letty pulled apart and looked at each other, unsure of what to say or do.  
  
"Hey Letty! That's where you've been!"  
  
Both Mari and Letty jumped when they heard someone come out from the front door.  
  
"Jesse, you scared the shit out of me! Don't you EVER pull that shit again!" Letty screamed.  
  
"Sorry dudes," Jesse apologized, throwing his arms up in defense. "Dominic just called to let you know he's coming back now."  
  
"Thanks," Letty replied.  
  
Jesse went back inside, leaving Mari and Letty by themselves again.  
  
"I hope I didn't scare you or anything," Mari said.  
  
"No, that was actually... different, but it felt wonderful at the same time," Letty admitted.  
  
"I've always wanted to start a relationship with you, but I didn't want to risk our friendship. Besides, now you have Dom and you seem pretty happy, so I don't want to ruin something good."  
  
Just then, Dom pulled up into the driveway in his red Mazda RX-7.  
  
"Hey Mari! Hey baby!" Dom said, pulling Letty in for a small, sweet kiss. "Mm. Since when did you wear strawberry lipgloss?" Dom wondered.  
  
"Um, just recently," Letty answered. "I wanted to try something different," she shrugged.  
  
"Aight, I'll see you two inside," Dom said, before going inside.  
  
"Should I stop wearing strawberry lipgloss?" Mari teased.  
  
"He wouldn't know you wear strawberry lipgloss, unless he kisses you," Letty replied. "Which I hope will never happen."  
  
"Please, Let. I don't go for my best friend's boyfriends," Mari laughed.  
  
"C'mon, let's go back inside," Letty suggested.  
  
They went back inside and headed back towards the kitchen area to grab another beer.  
  
"Hey Let, want another Corona?" asked Mari, who was bent over with her head in the fridge, trying to find something to drink. When she didn't receive an answer, she peaked up from behind the fridge and found Letty and Dom, yet again, all over each other.  
  
"I guess not," Mari mumbled to herself, opening another Corona.  
  
"'Scuse us!" Dom said while walking towards the stairs with Letty under one of his arms. "Have fun Mari!" he added before disappearing into the darkness with Letty.  
  
Mari rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch, where two strangers were making out. She tried to ignore them and just enjoyed the blasting music.  
  
*  
  
When Letty and Dom made it up the stairs to their bedroom, Dom roughly kissed Letty. His hands explored her body as they stumbled their way to the bed. They landed with a thud when Letty felt the edge of the bed hit the back of her knees.  
  
Dom gently laid down on top of her and softly kissed her again. Letty kissed back with as much passion. Dom's hands travelled from her hips to the inside of her shirt. He went for her breasts. She moaned when she felt Dom's finger graze her tender nipple. Dom grinned when he felt that she didn't have a bra on.  
  
He lifted her shirt off and his mouth went straight for her nipples, which were already hard. Letty arched against him, letting him take in more of her. Dom slowly went down to her navel and stopped at the top of her jeans. He undid her fly and pulled her jeans off. She was left with only her black lace thong. Dom grabbed her hips and pulled her closer him. He inhaled her sweet, womanly scent.  
  
Letty pulled Dom up and roughly kissed him. Dom laid on top of her and continued to kiss her. Letty ran her hands over his chest and went down til it reached the bottom of his shirt. She lifted it up and they broke the kiss so he can get rid of his shirt. Letty then went for his belt and unbuckled it. Dom helped her by pulling down his jeans, along with his boxers.  
  
Letty was able to see how excited he was. She subconciously licked her lips. Dom laid Letty back down and slowly pulled her thong off. He reached over to the nightstand and opened up the drawer to grab a tiny package. He tore it open and placed the condom over his member. Before he inserted himself into her, he passionately kissed Letty and whispered in her ear.  
  
"I love you Letty."  
  
Before she can respond, she gasped instead when she felt him enter her. Dom slowly thrusted into her at first, but picked up the pace when he felt Letty coming close to her orgasm. Dom buried his face between Letty's neck and shoulder and started nibbling at it gently. He knew she was almost there when she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him in closer to her.  
  
"C'mon baby," Dom urged her on.  
  
He took his hand and placed it between them, softly brushing his hand over her clitoris. Right then and there, Letty convulsed under Dom, letting the waves of orgasm take over her. 


	4. We Both Thought It Was Cool To Cross The...

"halfcrazy"  
  
Author: Sush (and I have to give credit to all my beta readers and their suggestions and comments ^_^)  
  
Rating: NC-17 (very strong language and mild f/f sexuality)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own "The Fast and the Furious" or any of the characters in "The Fast and the Furious". They belong to Universal Pictures. However, I do own Mari and all other characters. Please don't sue.. I don't get money from this so you won't.   
  
Summary: Letty's best friend Mari, who's also close friends with Dom, has fallen in love with Letty. Both Letty and Mari thinks it's okay to cross the line, but what would happen if Dom finds out? After Letty and Mari decides on taking their friendship another step, things happen, and their "relationship" doesn't work out the way they expected it to.  
  
*AN: The lyrics used in the song are from "halfcrazy" by Musiq.*  
Chapter Four  
Mia woke up early and found random strangers lying on the living room floor and on the couch. She woke them up and kicked them out of the house.  
  
"Hey you!" Mia tried to wake up probably some drunk person, shaking them. "You gotta get out. Party's over."  
  
The man just groaned and rolled over. Mia just rolled her eyes and continued to clean up the mess that was made the night before.  
  
Letty woke up and found herself next to a familiar, built and warm body, wrapped around her small frame. She turned around to face the man that had made love to her last night. She snuggled against his chest when he wrapped his arms tighter around her.  
  
"Mornin' baby," Dom said, in his deep, 'I-just-woke-up' voice.  
  
"Mornin' sweetie," Letty replied before placing her lips on his.  
  
Dom's hands traveled from her back down to her ass. He was about to do some ungodly things to her until the door opened. They broke apart and saw a very confused looking Mari in the doorway.  
  
"Yo, sorry dawgs! I'm still half asleep. I *swear* this was the bathroom," Mari apologized. "First door on the right."  
  
"From the stairs, not the guest room," Letty corrected her.  
  
"I am so sorry. I have a bad hangover. I'm surprised I even got off the floor," Mari said.  
  
"The floor?" Dom asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, I barely made it to the bed before I passed out," Mari explained.  
  
"My fridge better not be empty. I know you can finish off all my Corona," Dom warned.  
  
"Dudes, I only had like.. 4.. 5 bottles... or was that 6? I don't remember," Mari responded before slumping to the floor.  
  
"We got some pain killers in the medicine cabinet," Letty informed her.  
  
"I'd get it if I can get off the damn floor," Mari groaned. "I'll leave you two alone. See yall later, if you ever get out of the bed," Mari said before closing the door and crawling towards the bathroom.  
  
"Great, gotta buy more Coronas," Dom groaned.  
  
"Ya know, there's also something called water you can drink," Letty responded.  
  
"But I need my Corona!" Dom whined as Letty got up off the bed. "Hey, come back to bed!" Dom pulled Letty back.   
  
"Dom!" Letty squealed as she fell back into bed.  
  
"Stay, pwease," Dom pouted.  
  
"Stop acting like a baby," Letty joked, hitting his head with a pillow.  
  
"Ow!" Dom whined again.  
  
Letty ran with the sheet before Dom was able to grab her again.  
  
"Hey, gimme the blankey!" Dom screamed.  
  
"Nah uh," Letty giggled and shook her head before walking to the bathroom.  
  
When Letty got to the bathroom, she closed the door and almost tripped on Mari when she turned around.  
  
"Mari, you okay?" Letty was concerned and knelt down.  
  
"Yeah, my head hurts too much. I couldn't find the aspirin," Mari answered.  
  
Letty went to the medicine cabinet looking for the aspirin. When she did, she gave Mari two.  
  
"Feel better?" Letty asked.  
  
"A bit," Mari mumbled. "Hey, are you naked?" she wondered, tilting her head to the side.  
  
"Well, yeah. I'd never get out of my room if I took some time searching for my clothes," Letty replied.  
  
"So where's Dom now?" Mari asked.  
  
"Probably still in bed," Letty answered as she pulled Mari's hair away from her face. "You really need to clean yourself up," Letty chuckled.  
  
"So let's bathe together," Mari suggested.  
  
"What?" Letty laughed nervously.  
  
"Never mind," Mari waved her hand, trying to get up, but was unsuccessful. "Remind me to never drink so much again."  
  
"Here, lemme help," Letty offered, gently grabbing one of her arms. She turned on the shower and began to help Mari out of her clothes. When she was about to drop the sheet that was wrapped around her, they heard a knock on the door. Letty opened the door wide enough for just her head to pop out.  
  
"Hi Dommy," Letty smiled.  
  
"Whatcha doin'?" Dom asked.  
  
"Showerin'," Letty replied.  
  
"Can I join ya?" Dom asked with a mischievous grin, trying to open the door further more.  
  
"No, Mari's in here," Letty told him.  
  
"So," Dom responded. "There's nothing she's never seen before."  
  
"Dominic! The last thing I wanna do right now is to watch you fuck Letty in the bathroom," Mari shouted.  
  
"Ok, can you give us the shower for maybe an hour to fuck while you wait out here?" Dom asked.  
  
"How 'bout my foot up yo' ass?" Mari replied sarcastically. "I got a fucking migraine and I can barely stand."  
  
"That's what you get for finishing up all my coronas," Dom shot back.  
  
"I'm sorry if I was bored," Mari responded. "By the way, did I tell you who Letty was dancing with last night?" she asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Who?" Dom asked with a pinch of jealousy.  
  
"Angel!" Mari said with an obnoxious grin.  
  
"HE came up behind me and started dancing with me, okay papi? I didn't know it was him!" Letty defended herself.  
  
"Was he touching you? Did he kiss you?" Dom interrogated.  
  
"Boy, he didn't hurt me," Letty answered.  
  
"Yeah, I made sure nobody laid a finger on Let," Mari added.  
  
"Ok, I gotta clean Mari up," Letty told Dom. "I'll see you later, ok?"  
  
"Aight then," Dom sighed before leaving.  
  
"I'm fine. Don't worry," Mari told Letty. "I can do this by myself." she said as she stood up on her feet.  
  
"Ya sure? You don't look too fine," Letty said, helping her up.  
  
"Uh, yeah," Mari replied.  
  
"I'll help you anyways just in case you bust your ass again," Letty said and she helped Mari into the shower.  
  
"You're not comin' in here with that thing on, are you?" Mari looked at her like she was nuts.  
  
"Of course not," Letty answered before dropping the sheet to the floor and stepping into the shower.  
  
Mari let the smoothing hot water run down her aching body. She closed her eyes and let the water hit her face while wetting her hair. When she felt fingers massaging her scalp, she opened her eyes to see Letty, only inches away from her. Mari shot her a confusing look.  
  
"It'll make you feel better," Letty said. "Trust me."  
  
Mari just closed her eyes and let Letty work her magic. She felt Letty pour out some shampoo on her hair and gently massaged it and rinsed her hair out.  
  
"That felt so good," Mari moaned.  
*We both thought it was cool to cross the line  
And I was convinced it would be alright*  
Letty proceeded to cleanse the rest of Mari's body. She lathered up the soap on a loofah  
and started on her neck. When she got to her chest, she was a little hesitant, but she ran the loofah over her. She then gestured Mari to turn around so she can wash her back and shoulders. Mari was so relaxed she didn't pay attention to anything that was around her until she felt lips between her shoulder and neck. Mari turned around to face Letty, who crushed her lips against Mari's. Mari deepened the kiss and slipped her tongue in Letty's mouth. Just as their hands stared exploring each other's naked bodies, the bathroom door swung open.  
  
They broke apart at the sound of the familiar voice.  
  
"Hey Let! Hurry up! I needa shower too!" Dom shouted over the running water.  
  
"Uh, yeah, we're almost done," she yelled back.  
  
"Good. I wouldn't want you two in there by yourselves too long anyways," Dom half joked.  
  
"Fuck you, Dom!" Mari shouted.  
  
"Love you too, dawg," Dom replied before leaving the bathroom. 


	5. You Can Call Me Selfish, But All I Want ...

"halfcrazy"  
  
Author: Sush (and I have to give credit to all my beta readers and their suggestions and comments ^_^)  
  
Rating: NC-17 (very strong language)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own "The Fast and the Furious" or any of the characters in "The Fast and the Furious". They belong to Universal Pictures. However, I do own Mari and all other characters. Please don't sue.. I don't get money from this so you won't.   
  
Summary: Letty's best friend Mari, who's also close friends with Dom, has fallen in love with Letty. Both Letty and Mari thinks it's okay to cross the line, but what would happen if Dom finds out? After Letty and Mari decides on taking their friendship another step, things happen, and their "relationship" doesn't work out the way they expected it to.  
  
*AN: The lyrics used in this chapter are taken from "Selfish" by Nsync.*  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Dom, Vince, Jesse and Leon were at the garage fixing cars while Letty was taking care of the store since Mia had school. Letty was leaning on the counter by herself, looking at a magazine until she felt an arm slither around her waist.  
  
"Hey papi," Letty smiled and turned around.  
  
"Papi? You don't feel a dick pokin' yo' ass, do ya, ma?"   
  
"Oh, sorry Mari. Thought it was Dom," Letty apologized. "So what brings you here?"  
  
"Thought you might be lonely, so I stopped by," Mari answered, releasing Letty.  
  
"Thanks. There hasn't been much customers. Only racer skanks lookin' for Dom," Letty said.  
  
"No undercover cops lookin' for tuna or Mia?" Mari joked.  
  
"Nah. Think Spilner was the only one," Letty laughed. "You want anything?"  
  
"How 'bout some sugar?" Mari replied, moving closer to her.  
  
"Ya know Mari, I'm not so sure about this anymore," Letty said. "I mean, Dom almost caught us this morning."  
  
"We can take things slow. I'm not asking you to break up with Dom or anything," Mari responded. "I just want a chance with you."  
  
"I understand, but I'm afraid," Letty sighed.  
  
"Afraid of what?"  
  
"Afraid that we'd get caught," Letty answered. "And afraid of where this might lead to."  
  
"Like I said, we can takes things slow and if it's still too fast, just let me know," Mari said.  
  
"But I don't want to get to a situation where we almost do something regretful or... something, even though I know I'd never let it happen, you know?" Letty explained. "Like, we might almost end up maybe, I don't know, sleeping together, even though I know I will stop it from happening, if let's say we came to that situation. But I don't that 'we almost' situation to happen."  
  
*You can call me selfish  
  
But all I want is your love  
  
You can call me hopeless, baby  
  
Because I'm hopelessly in love  
  
You can call me unperfect  
  
But who's perfect?  
  
What's wrong with being selfish?*  
  
"Let, do you want this?" Mari asked.  
  
"Yes, I do, but--"  
  
"That's all that matters," Mari cut her off.  
  
"No, but what about Dom?" Letty added. "I can't leave him and I don't want to cheat on him."  
  
"He's cheated on you," Mari pointed out.  
  
"But that doesn't give me the right to do that to him," Letty responded. "And you know I love him."  
  
"And I love you," Mari replied.  
  
"Mari, I'm sorry," Letty apologized. "I just need some time to think for now. But honestly, I've enjoyed every moment we've been together for the past few days."  
  
*Baby I'll take good care of you  
  
No matter what it is you're going through  
  
I'll be there whenever you're in need  
  
Baby believe in me  
  
Cause our love is a crime  
  
Then punish me   
  
I would die for you  
  
Cause I don't want to live without you*  
  
"I'll make sure whatever you don't want to happen, won't happen," Mari pushed.  
  
"Mari, I want this to happen, but not now," Letty said.  
  
"Yeah, I understand," Mari sighed.  
  
"Understand what?"  
  
Both Letty and Mari turned around to see Dom and the others walk in.  
  
"Why you men can be a pain in the ass," Mari said.  
  
"We're pain in the asses? We don't worry about what shoes match what shirt and all that shit," Dom replied.  
  
"Yeah, but we know how to keep our dicks in our pants," Mari shot back.  
  
"You might have a dick, but most of the girls I know don't," Dom joked with a grin on his face. Vince and Leon laughed along with him.  
  
"You know what I mean," Mari responded.  
  
"We also don't run game in front of our man," Letty pointed out, while looking at Dom.  
  
"Hey, Let, you know I don't do that shit," Dom defended himself.  
  
"Actually, I can point out a few occasions where you--" Mari started before Dom placed his large hand over her mouth.  
  
"So Let, wanna close the store early and go chill?" Dom asked.  
  
"Yeah sure. Actually, that'd be great cause I'm bored as hell sittin' around in here," Letty answered.  
  
"Aight, let's party!" Leon shouted.  
  
They all go back to the house to get ready for a party Hector was throwing.  
  
"Hey, what about Mia?" Vince asked.  
  
"Mia doesn't party," Jess replied. "She'd rather glue her head to a book."  
  
"Oh," was Vince's response. "I think I'll stay. I don't feel like partying. Too tired."  
  
"You better not fuckin' touch my sister," Dom warned, half serious.  
  
"Nah, bro. I'd never," Vince replied.  
  
"Sure man, and pigs fly," Jesse said sarcastically.  
  
Vince glared at Jesse.  
  
"Hey, I was joking," Jesse defended.  
  
*  
  
They all arrived at Hector's just when the party started.  
  
"Yo, Dom! What's up? How ya doin'?" Hector and Dom did their little handshake.  
  
"Hey Hector," Dom greeted back.  
  
"Oh, sup Letty? You lookin' pretty fine tonight," Hector said to Letty.  
  
"Hey bro, this one's mine," Dom responded as he put an arm around Letty.  
  
"Y'know I ain't like that," Hector put his arms up in defense. "Mari, mami chula, you look fine too," he said, looking her up and down.  
  
"Calm down, Hec. You ain't gettin' any ass from me t'nite," Mari replied.  
  
"Why ya gotta be playin' a brotha out like that, yo?" Hector asked.  
  
"Cause I can," Mari winked, before she walked away to the kitchen to grab a beer.  
  
For the rest of the night, Mari just sat around, observing the people around her. Leon was off to the side, making out with some random chick, Hector was trying to kick it to some Latina on the side, and of course, Dom and Letty were in the corner by themselves, snuggling and all. Mari was surprised that no girls were surrounding Dom. However, she did notice Letty glancing at her once in a while. Mari decided to leave after a few beers.  
  
Letty saw Mari get up and walk to up Hector to say her goodbyes before leaving.  
  
"I'll be right back Dom," Letty said, getting up off his lap. Letty followed Mari out the door.  
  
"Hey Mari," Letty called out. "Leaving already?"  
  
"Yeah, got nothin' else to do," Mari replied. "I don't wanna get drunk again and wake up with a hangover." she forced a smile.  
  
"Mari, I just wanna apologize for what happened at the store--" Letty started.  
  
"No, you don't need to apologize for anything," Mari cut her off. "Good night." Mari got into her car and sped off. 


	6. I've Been Falling Ever Since the Moment,...

"halfcrazy"  
  
Author: Sush (and I have to give credit to all my beta readers and their suggestions and comments ^_^)  
  
Rating: NC-17 (very strong language)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own "The Fast and the Furious" or any of the characters in "The Fast and the Furious". They belong to Universal Pictures. However, I do own Mari and all other characters. Please don't sue.. I don't get money from this so you won't.   
  
Summary: Letty's best friend Mari, who's also close friends with Dom, has fallen in love with Letty. Both Letty and Mari thinks it's okay to cross the line, but what would happen if Dom finds out? After Letty and Mari decides on taking their friendship another step, things happen, and their "relationship" doesn't work out the way they expected it to.  
  
*AN: The lyrics used in this chapter are from "Falling" by Nsync (which I think is a beautiful song)*  
  
Chapter Six  
  
It's been a few days since Mari had visited the team. Vince and the others have been wondering where she's been.  
  
"Hey Let?" Dom said.  
  
"Yeah?" Letty replied, wrapping her arms around his waist.  
  
"Ya know where Mari's been? I haven't seen her for the past few days," Dom said.  
  
"Uh, no," Letty answered. "I haven't seen her either."  
  
"It's weird, cause she's like here every single day," Dom responded. "Maybe we should go visit her today."  
  
"Uh, yeah, that'd be a great idea," Letty agreed and forced a smile.  
  
They all decided to go visit Mari after work that day. When they got there, they saw a whole line of cars in front of her house and music blasting from it.  
  
"Mari's having a party and we weren't invited?" Dom said, surprisingly.  
  
They walked in and saw Mari on the table dancing. There were people, mostly men surrounding the table, cheering and hollering.  
  
"Look at this bitch," Dom smirked. "She's crazy."  
  
"Aye bitch," Dom shouted. "I'll pay ya $200 if ya take yo' top off."  
  
Mari looked to see where that came from and saw Dom and the others.  
  
"How 'bout I pay you 2 G's to lick my clit?" Mari joked.  
  
"Sorry I have to pass up on that offer, sista," Dom chuckled.  
  
Mari then broke up the crowd and jumped off the table to go greet the team.  
  
"Hey guys," Mari greeted.  
  
"How come we weren't invited?" Dom questioned.  
  
"I called Jesse and he said he'll let y'all know," Mari answered.  
  
"I forgot to tell em," Jesse said, embarassed.  
  
"That's ok Jess," Mari said, patting his shoulder.  
  
"Where have you been, dawg? We miss seein' ya at the garage or at the store," Dom said.  
  
"I just needed some time to myself," Mari replied.  
  
"C'mon, just go to a party and you'll find someone," Dom said. "You don't need to stay home and touch yourself, or whatever the fuck you do," Dom joked.  
  
"Fuck you, Dominic," Mari playfully punched him in the arm.  
  
"Just tell me time and place and I'll be there," Dom grinned.  
  
"Don't get yo'self souped up," Mari said.  
  
Dom's cellphone rang and he picked up.  
  
"Hello?"   
  
After about a one minute conversation, Dom hung up.  
  
"It's Tran. I gotta go," Dom said.  
  
"Johnny or his skank-ass sister?" Letty questioned.  
  
"Either or, why do you 'have to go'?" Mari asked.  
  
"I have business with Johnny, okay?" Dom explained.  
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever," Letty flatly responded while walking past Dom.  
  
"Let, why you always gotta be like that?" Dom asked, but Letty ignored him. "I'm sorry. Letty's been acting up these past few days," Dom said to Mari. "She wouldn't tell me what's bothering her."  
  
"That's aight. Maybe I can talk to her," Mari offered.  
  
"Look, I really gotta go," Dom said. "Leon and Jesse's coming with me too."  
  
"We are?" Leon asked. "But I didn't even pick up a girl yet."  
  
"Leon, there's plenty of chicks to go around. By the time you come back, you won't need to pick one up. They'll pick you, aight?" Mari said.  
  
"Right," Leon replied with a goofy grin and nodded.  
  
"See you later girl," Dom said before leaving with the other two.  
  
Mari followed Letty into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Letty," Mari greeted. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothin," Letty answered.  
  
"Let, you can't lie to me," Mari said. "I know when you're hiding something."  
  
"Dom's always gotta go some place," Letty complained. "He's either gotta talk to Tran, but I think he's lying, unless he's going to see his fuckin' slutty-ass sister fo' some ass, or he'll make up some excuse."  
  
"He's a business man," Mari replied.  
  
"Only when it comes to hoes and money," Letty shot back.  
  
"Here, why don't I make you feel better?" Mari suggested, wrapping her arms around her waist from behind and nuzzling her neck.  
  
Letty giggled at her touch.  
  
"That tickles," Letty laughed.  
  
*I don't know how  
  
I don't know why  
  
but girl it seems   
  
you've touched my life  
  
you're in my dreams  
  
you're in my heart  
  
I'm not myself  
  
when we're apart*  
  
"These past few days, I've really missed seeing you," Mari said.  
  
"Me too," Letty softly replied.  
  
"I couldn't stop thinking about you," Mari whispered, sucking on the spot right behind her earlobe.  
  
"I couldn't stop thinking about you either," Letty sighed as she let her head fall back to rest on Mari's shoulder. "I couldn't concentrate on my work at the garage or do anything at all."  
  
"I thought maybe I can stop thinking about you by not seeing you," Mari said. "But I guess it made me think about you more." Mari added as she slipped her hand up Letty's shirt.  
  
*What am I supposed to do  
  
if I can't get over you  
  
and come to find that you don't feel the same*  
  
"Mari," Letty stopped Mari, turning around to face her.  
  
"What?" Mari asked innocently.  
  
"As much as I like to take advantage of the fact that Dom's not here, I already told you that I'm not ready," Letty said.  
  
"Letty, I really wanna be with you," Mari responded, looking straight into her dark brown eyes.  
  
"I really wanna be with you too, but sometimes not everything works out the way we want it," Letty replied.  
  
*Cause I'm falling falling   
  
girl I'm falling for you  
  
and I pray you're falling too  
  
I've been falling falling  
  
ever since the moment  
  
I laid eyes on you*  
  
Mari pulled away from Letty and walked away.  
  
"Mari, where ya goin'?" Letty asked, following her.  
  
Mari ignored Letty and continued walking towards the front door. Letty kept following her until Mari sat herself on a bench on the front porch.  
  
"What are you doing?" Letty questioned cluelessly.  
  
"You know how I always just sit by myself somewhere quiet and peaceful when I'm upset?" Mari asked, pulling her knees up to her chest.  
  
"Uh huh," Letty responded, sitting next to her. Mari just gave her the "that's-why-I'm-here" look.  
  
"Mari, I'm sorry you're upset, but you have to put yourself in my shoes," Letty said. "Ya know, after spending all this time with you, and after all this thinking, I did realize that I really want to be with you and that first kiss we had really made me realize that I have strong feelings for you too. So don't think that I just don't want to do this because I don't feel the same way."  
  
*I lose my step  
  
I lose my ground  
  
I lose myself  
  
when you're around  
  
I'm holding on for my life  
  
to keep from drowning   
  
in your eyes  
  
Girl what have you done to me  
  
to make me fall so desperately  
  
and how am I supposed to live  
  
if I can't get over this*  
  
"Sometimes I wonder to myself why I get these weird feelings around you. I get butterflies in my tummy and I can't help but put a smile on my face everytime I see you," Letty explained. "I guess I know why now."  
  
"But we can't be together cause of Dom, right?" Mari asked.  
  
"Yeah," Letty replied.  
  
"Think imma hafta kick his ass then," Mari joked. "But he's like my brother. He's my boy. I can't have his girlfriend cheat on him with me."  
  
"I'm glad you understand," Letty said.  
  
"But honestly, if you were single, would you?" Mari asked.  
  
"Of course," Letty answered, resting her chin on Mari's shoulder.  
  
"Ya know, if you weren't so taken, I would fuck you right now?" Mari said. "But I'm sure this wouldn't hurt."  
  
"What wouldn't hurt?" Letty raised an eyebrow innocently.  
  
Mari leaned down and captured Letty's lips for a sweet, meaningful kiss. When they pulled apart, Letty grabbed Mari's face and kissed her again.  
  
"Ya know? What Dom doesn't know, can't hurt him," Letty mischieviously smiled. 


	7. Letty's First Time

"halfcrazy"  
  
Author: Sush (and I have to give credit to all my beta readers and their suggestions and comments ^_^)  
  
Rating: NC-17 (sexual f/f content)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own "The Fast and the Furious" or any of the characters in "The Fast and the Furious". They belong to Universal Pictures. However, I do own Mari and all other characters. Please don't sue.. I don't get money from this so you won't.   
  
Summary: Letty's best friend Mari, who's also close friends with Dom, has fallen in love with Letty. Both Letty and Mari thinks it's okay to cross the line, but what would happen if Dom finds out? After Letty and Mari decides on taking their friendship another step, things happen, and their "relationship" doesn't work out the way they expected it to.  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Letty dragged Mari to Mari's bedroom. When they got there, Mari hesitated at first, but then slowly kissed Letty. Letty leaned in and kissed Mari back. This time, their kiss was more passionate and meaningful than the first time they kissed in front of the house. Their kiss became a little more aggressive; their tongues entwined with each others. Mari's hands started to explore Letty's body by running her hands over places she's never touched before.  
  
Mari and Letty made their way to Mari's bed. They both fell on the bed with Mari on top of Letty. They continued kissing while Mari's hand wandered up Letty's shirt. Letty moaned in Mari's mouth when she felt Mari massaging her breast. Mari pulled away from Letty's lips and lowered herself to attack Letty's neck. She gently sucked on the side of her neck. Letty just laid back and enjoyed Mari's touch.  
  
Mari lifted Letty's shirt off, along with her bra.  
  
"You do not know how much I wanted to touch you last time in the shower," Mari whispered to Letty before her mouth captured one of Letty's nipples. Letty arched against Mari, letting Mari take in more of her. She moved to her other nipple and swirled her wet tongue around it. As her mouth worked on Letty's nipple, her hand made its way up Letty's skirt.  
  
Letty began lifting Mari's shirt; they broke apart for a split second to slip Mari's shirt off and to find that she was braless. Letty was slightly nervous because this was new to her. She wasn't sure what to do. Mari sensed that Letty was tense.  
  
"Baby, just relax and I'll just do the rest," Mari whispered into Letty's ear.  
  
Mari slowly traveled down Letty's body while leaving a wet trail with her tongue. Mari unzipped Letty's skirt and pulled it off, her boots following, leaving her with nothing but her thong on. Mari continued to tease Letty by sucking and nibbling on her inner thigh.  
  
"Oh Mari," Letty moaned. "You have too many clothes on," Letty pointed out.  
  
Mari then stripped herself of the jeans and boots she had on. They now both were left with only their panties. Letty pulled Mari back up and roughly kissed her. Mari kissed back while her hand wandered down between them, under Letty's underwear. Letty automatically grinded her hips against Mari's hand when Mari gently brushed her fingers over Letty's clit.  
  
Mari removed her hand and started placing soft butterfly kisses around Letty's navel until she slowly pulled off Letty's thong. Letty gasped when she felt Mari's wet and warm tongue run over her pussy. Mari slipped two fingers inside of Letty and started pumping her fingers in and out of her. Mari continued to torture Letty with her tongue and fingers until Letty screamed out in pleasure. Mari lapped up everything Letty had to offer.  
  
After Letty gained control of her breathing, Letty pulled Mari up to her level and kissed her again. She then flipped Mari over so that Mari was under her. Letty tried to copy what Mari had done to her, in order to return the favor.  
  
Letty dipped her head down and sucked on one of Mari's nipples and advanced to the other after it became hard. Letty then started slowly going down Mari's body and whipped off her panties. Letty was a little hesitant; she was a bit uncomfortable about eating Mari out and Mari sensed it.  
  
"Letty, you don't have to," Mari said.  
  
Letty climbed back on top of Mari and passionately kissed her. Mari deepened the kiss and they continued to play tonsil hockey until Letty's hand found its way between their bodies. Letty started rubbing Mari's clit until Mari was close.  
  
"Oh Letty," Mari moaned. "Don't stop."  
  
At this point, Mari's eyes were rolled back and her grips on the bedsheet tightened. Letty continued to rub her until she came.  
  
"I love you, Arletta," Mari said.  
  
Letty just gave her a meaningful kiss and Mari just accepted it, knowing Letty feels the same. Both Letty and Mari fell asleep in each other's arms, holding each other. 


	8. The Kiss

"halfcrazy"  
  
Author: Sush (and I have to give credit to all my beta readers and their suggestions and comments ^_^)  
  
Rating: NC-17 (language and mild f/f sexuality)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own "The Fast and the Furious" or any of the characters in "The Fast and the Furious". They belong to Universal Pictures. However, I do own Mari and all other characters. Please don't sue.. I don't get money from this so you won't.   
  
Summary: Letty's best friend Mari, who's also close friends with Dom, has fallen in love with Letty. Both Letty and Mari thinks it's okay to cross the line, but what would happen if Dom finds out? After Letty and Mari decides on taking their friendship another step, things happen, and their "relationship" doesn't work out the way they expected it to.  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Letty and Mari were sleeping peacefully until the ringing of the doorbell echoed throughout the whole house. Mari threw on an oversized shirt and tripped on some random bodies that were lying on the floor from last night's party, while she stumbled to the front door.  
  
"Who the hell is at my door this early?" Mari complained. She opened the door and was speechless when she saw who it was.  
  
"Mornin' homegirl," Dom greeted. "Had a blast last night stripping for the guys?"  
  
"Hi," Mari replied. "Do you know what time it is?" Mari asked, ignoring his question.  
  
"Two in the afternoon," Dom answered, as-a-matter-of-factly.  
  
"Shit, already?" Mari asked, running her hands over her face.  
  
"Yeah, man. Had a good sleep or bad one?" Dom questioned.  
  
"It was...okay," Mari lied. "So why are you here?"  
  
"Is Let with you? She never came home last night," Dom explained. "I was expecting some lovin' from her when I jumped in bed, but she wasn't there."  
  
"That's cause I was gettin' some lovin' from her," Mari thought.  
  
"Um, she didn't have a ride home and I was too tired to drive her so she stayed over," Mari answered.  
  
"Marilyn, were you and Letty drunk out of your minds or something? You live literally right next to us," Dom pointed out.  
  
"Well, why didn't you just come back over?" Mari asked, trying to not focus the conversation on her or Letty.  
  
"Cause your house was dead. Lights were off and I figured Let was home," Dom answered.  
  
"Oh well," Mari shrugged.  
  
"Mami, quien es?" Letty asked, who just rolled out of bed.  
  
"Letty, can you please put on something that will actually cover you?" Dom requested. "I mean, your tetas are showing and we can see through that shirt. Why are you wearing that anyways?" Dom wondered.  
  
"Uh, I didn't have anything else decent for her to wear," Mari quickly answered.  
  
"Dom," Letty greeted surprisingly. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"What are YOU doing here?" Dom shot back.  
  
"Uh...I was too tired to walk back home," Letty tried to think of an excuse.  
  
"This bitch tried to tell me you couldn't get a ride home," Dom said, laughing.  
  
"I'm still half asleep, ok? I can't think straight," Mari replied.  
  
"Well, at least you know where I was, right?" Letty pointed out.  
  
"Yeah," Dom responded. "Listen, we're having a barbecue. Wanna join us, Mari?" Dom asked.  
  
"Nah. I'm too beat. Besides, I got all these strangers to kick out of my house," Mari answered.  
  
"C'mon Mari," Letty pleaded. "Dom and I can help you throw these people out in like, a minute."  
  
"Yeah, come join us. There's free food and free beer. What can be better?" Dom said.  
  
"How 'bout yo' girl, naked in my bed?" Mari thought to herself.  
  
"Well, other than naked chicks," Dom added.  
  
Mari got scared for a second because of Dom's comment. She thought he read her mind.  
  
"Okay then, I'll meet you guys there in a few," Mari finally decided.  
  
"Cool," Letty commented, trying to hide the smile.  
  
"C'mon Let. We gotta go," Dom told Letty.  
  
"Ok, I'll go change and I'll be back," Letty said, before running back to Mari's room.  
  
"Listen Mari, I know I shoula talked to you first or something cause you're like a best friend and sister...well, and brother to me, but my boy Hector really wants to get with you. He wants me to hook him up with you," Dom explained.  
  
"Tell him to suck mah dick. He wants nutin' but some Puerto Rican ass," Mari answered.   
  
"Nah, man. He's really interested in you," Dom said.  
  
"Tell him I turned into a full out lesbian," Mari replied.  
  
"Can't lie to my boy like that," Dom responded.  
  
"You can lie to Letty, but you can't lie to Hector?" Mari asked.  
  
"Hey, I don't lie to her, aight?" Dom answered.  
  
"You use to," Mari shot back.  
  
"But I stopped that shit," Dom said.  
  
"Were you really at Tran's for business last night?" Mari questioned.  
  
"Yes I was," Dom answered honestly.  
  
"Johnny or his sister?" Mari asked.  
  
"Johnny, of course. I ain't gonna bother with his sister again. I know I ain't the only one she fucked," Dom said. "Oh, did you figure out why Letty was in a bad mood?" Dom turned the subject back to Letty and her.  
  
"Yeah. It's you. You always run away to Tran when all she wants is a little attention from you," Mari replied.  
  
"Okay, now what did you do to her last night? Cause she seems quite happy," Dom questioned.  
  
"Well...I just kinda...spent some time with her last night. Ya know, talking...and stuff," Mari stumbled over her words.   
  
"She didn't sleep with some random guy, did she?" Dom asked with envy.  
  
"No, no. She didn't," Mari answered truthfully. Letty didn't sleep with some random guy, which was the truth. "I took very good care of her to make sure she didn't do anything stupid."  
  
"Thanks Mari. I knew I can count on you," Dom was relieved and patted Mari's shoulder.  
  
Mari felt kinda guilty because she slept with her best guy friend's girlfriend, who is also her best friend. She also lied to his face. Well, technically, no, but she didn't tell the whole truth.  
  
Letty ran down the stairs and gave Mari a peck on the cheek, which snapped Mari out of her thoughts.  
  
"See you later, ma," Letty smiled. "Let's go papi."  
  
"See you later, girl," Dom said before the two walked towards their house, with Dom's arm around her and her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, see you later," Mari replied. Mari's lips formed a frown when she saw the two walking together. They were the perfect couple and Mari was upset because she couldn't have Letty to herself, or just to have a relationship like Letty and Dom's.  
  
After Mari got rid of all the people she didn't know that were sleeping on the floor of her living room, she went to get ready for the barbecue. She first cleaned up the mess made in her bedroom, due to the little fiesta she had with Letty last night. While cleaning up, she found Letty's thong by her pillow, with a little note:  
  
Hey Mari,  
  
This is a little present for you, for when we're not together. It'll remind you of what a wonderful time we had last night. ~_^  
  
Love, Arletta  
  
P.S. I hope the panties you wore last night wasn't your favorite cause I have it now. See you later.  
  
Mari had an ear-to-ear grin on her face after she read the note. Mari inhaled the scent of Letty's thong, reminding her of last night's incident, before she finally got ready for Toretto's barbecue.  
  
*  
  
"Hey, you're finally here," Dom greeted. "What the hell took you so damn long?"  
  
"I had to literally kick these people out," Mari replied.  
  
"Hey, we toldja that we coulda done that for ya," Dom said.  
  
"JoJo!" Vince yelled, grabbing Mari's head and giving her the noogies he always gave her when he greeted her.  
  
"Vince, not the hair," Mari groaned.  
  
"C'mon, Vince. Can't you give the girl a break? You always do that to the poor girl," Dom said.  
  
"Hey, I'm not poor," Mari shot back.  
  
"I'm trying to help you out here, okay?" Dom replied, before Vince finally decided to let Mari go.  
  
Mari went to grab a Corona before taking a seat next to Letty. Underneath the table, Mari rubbed Letty's thigh and whispered in her ear.  
  
"I got your little note. Thanks," Mari whispered.  
  
"No, thank YOU for last night. I had a wonderful and orgasmic time," Letty replied quietly with a smile.  
  
"Alright, let's eat some grub," Leon yelled happily as Dom brought over the cooked barbecue chicken.  
  
They all ate and neither Letty nor Mari made it obvious to what had happened last night. After they ate, they went in the house to shoot pool and play Gran Turismo.  
  
"Haha, I beatchu!" Leon obnoxiously screamed when he beat Jesse in Gran Turismo.  
  
"Hey Dom, can ya go grab some more beer?" Vince asked, as he emptied the contents of the last bottle into his mouth.  
  
"Why do I gotta go get it?" Dom whined.  
  
"Please baby? We would ask Mia to do it, but she's making us some yummy snacks," Letty pouted.  
  
"Okay, just because you asked," Dom smiled, before getting up to leave.  
  
"Thank you," Letty replied.  
  
"Yo, this is boring," Vince complained. "Wanna do something...fun?"  
  
"What do you have in mind?" Mari asked.  
  
"Spin the beer bottle?" replied a tipsy Vince, who was staring at the empty Corona bottle.  
  
"That is so grammar school," Letty laughed.  
  
"It'll still be fun," Vince said.  
  
"Hell, why not?" Leon jumped in. "There's not much to it anyways. I can only kiss Mari."  
  
"Says who?" Mari defended.  
  
"Look, I ain't kissin' any of the guys and I can't kiss Letty, or else Dom will kick my ass, and I can't kiss Mia, cause Dom will kick my ass for that too," Leon explained.  
  
Mari just rolled her eyes.  
  
"C'mon, let's do this," Vince said. "Who's gonna start?"  
  
"Who cares? If you, me, or Jesse spins, they're all gonna land of Mari anyways," Leon replied.  
  
"What if Letty spins?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Well, it can't land on me, you, or Leon," Vince pointed out. "Hey, it can land on Mari."  
  
"That's crazy," Letty immediately said.  
  
"C'mon, just a little peck for us?" Vince begged.  
  
"For your pleasure? I don't think so," Mari disagreed.  
  
"You owe me a favor Let, for savin' your ass last time," Leon said to Letty, referring to the last truck heist.  
  
"So you woulda let me die out there?" Letty responded, unbelievably.  
  
"Well, no, but Dom told me to go back," Leon replied. "Anyhow, you owe me a favor. If it wasn't for me, you woulda been dead."  
  
"Yeah, dead," Vince repeated, who was shit-faced.  
  
"And all I ask for is for you to give Mari just a kiss," Leon said.  
  
"Don't make them. You guys are so immature," Mia cut in. "And Dom will kick your three stooged asses for making them do it."  
  
"But if they do it before he comes back, he wouldn't know," Leon pointed out and Jesse nodded in agreement.  
  
Mia just pretended she didn't hear anything and walked away.  
  
"Why don't you kiss Vince?" Letty asked Leon. "Or Jesse?"  
  
"Ew!" all three of them screamed in disgust.  
  
"There! Case closed," Letty said.  
  
"Look, we ain't gay...at least I don't think any of us are, but Mari loves girls too and well, you look like the type," Vince slurred.  
  
"Gee, thanks," Letty replied sarcastically.  
  
"Ok, look, just one kiss and that's it," Leon said.  
  
"No," Mari responded.  
  
"If you two kiss, I'll strip for y'all," Vince tried to come to a compromise.  
  
"Then that's a hell no," Mari replied.  
  
"Why ya gotta play me out like that, huh?" Vince asked.  
  
Just then an idea popped into Letty's head.  
  
"I know," Letty started. "If we kiss," Mari looked at Letty like she had three heads, "Mia has to give you three swirlies."  
  
"Ew, that's toilet water," Leon responded.  
  
"I wouldn't be cruel and let you two let me give those three swirlies," Mia interuppted.  
  
"C'mon Mia, you're no fun," Mari said.  
  
"Well, maybe just Vince," Mia replied.  
  
"Hey!" Vince yelled.  
  
"Ok, if us three chicks can give you three swirlies, it's a deal," Letty offered.  
  
After the three thought about it, they finally came to an agreement.  
  
"Ok, we decided that if you two make out, we'll let you three give us...swirlies," Vince shuddered at the word swirlie.  
  
"Deal!" Letty said.  
  
The three gathered around to watch the two girls kiss.  
  
"You three look like you're 13 again, looking at your dad's porn collection," Letty said.  
  
"Just get on with it already," Leon begged.  
  
Mari and Letty thought that they wouldn't accept the deal, but they were wrong. It was awkward for them at first, because they wanted it to look unreal and their first time. They inched closer to each other and brushed their lips over each other's before finally pressing their lips together. Their kiss became a little aggressive when Mari slipped her tongue into Letty's mouth. Letty did the same and roughly kissed Mari back.  
  
Jesse had his mouth wide open and was practically drooling, watching the two.  
  
"Wow, I never seen two girls make out before," Jesse said in amusement.  
  
Without thinking, Mari ran her hand over the front of Letty's shirt and over her breast, gently squeezing it. Before they were able to get any further, they heard the front door slam, which caused Mari and Letty to break apart.  
  
"What the fuck is going on here?" asked a confused Dom. 


	9. Night on the Couch

"halfcrazy"  
  
Author: Sush (and I have to give credit to all my beta readers and their suggestions and comments ^_^)  
  
Rating: NC-17 (language and f/f sexual content)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own "The Fast and the Furious" or any of the characters in "The Fast and the Furious". They belong to Universal Pictures. However, I do own Mari and all other characters. Please don't sue.. I don't get money from this so you won't.   
  
Summary: Letty's best friend Mari, who's also close friends with Dom, has fallen in love with Letty. Both Letty and Mari thinks it's okay to cross the line, but what would happen if Dom finds out? After Letty and Mari decides on taking their friendship another step, things happen, and their "relationship" doesn't work out the way they expected it to.  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Letty and Mari didn't know what to do or say. They both sat there frozen and just stared at Dom, hoping someone would do or say something to kill the silence and awkwardness.  
  
"He did it," Jesse, Leon, and Vince all said in unison, pointing at each other.  
  
"Did what?" Dom demanded to know what was going on.  
  
"Make them kiss," Jesse answered.  
  
"Vince decided it was such a great idea to play spin the bottle," Leon told Dom.  
  
"Well, more like, 'let's watch Mari and Letty make out,'" Vince explained.  
  
"You are in deep shit," Dom growled, before attacking Vince.  
  
"Dawg, chill," Vince screamed when he got knocked over.  
  
"Nobody kisses Letty but me," Dom said.  
  
"Well too bad, cause I just tongue kissed yo' girl," Mari exclaimed, trying to break them up.  
  
Dom stopped and turned to face Mari, who was licking her lips. He dropped Vince and started walking towards her.  
  
"You enjoyed it?" Dom asked.  
  
"Yeah I did," Mari answered honestly.  
  
"Good, cause it'll never happen again," Dom said. (AN: no, i did not steal that from "xXx", LoL)  
  
"Calm down boy, it meant nothing," Mari laughed, playfully punching Dom's arm.  
  
"I know, I was just playin' with ya," Dom said. "I know you ain't someone that would steal Letty away from me."  
  
"I'm glad you know that," Mari replied, nervously smiling.  
  
"We are never playing spin the bottle," Dom announced. "Without me again."  
  
"Can I give Vince his swirly now?" Mia asked excitedly.  
  
*  
  
After Jesse, Vince, and Leon had their disgusting experience, Vince getting twice the swirly from both Torettos, they decided to call it a day, being that they were all drunk. Mari passed out on the couch and crashed there for the night.  
  
In the middle of the night, Mari woke up and found Letty by her side.  
  
"Letty?" Mari quietly woke her up.  
  
"Hey," Letty slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"Whatcha doin' here?" Mari whispered.  
  
"I wanted to sleep beside you," Letty answered.  
  
"What if Dom finds us?" Mari asked.  
  
"I told him I just wanted to keep you company," Letty replied, snuggling against Mari.  
  
"I was so scared today when he walked in on us kissing," Mari confessed, wrapping an arm around Letty.  
  
"I was too, but I don't think he suspected anything," Letty responded.  
  
"I feel so guilty. I mean, he trusts me and all, but I'm sleeping with his girlfriend," Mari said. "I wouldn't want that done to me. But I love you too much," Mari whispered.  
  
Letty leaned over and planted a kiss on Mari's lips. "I love you too," Letty said.  
  
Mari lowered her head and softly kissed Letty. While kissing her, Mari shifted their positions so that she was on top of Letty. Letty wrapped her arms around Mari's neck and pulled her in closer while deepening the kiss at the same time.   
  
"Maybe we should stop," Mari said, pulling away. "Someone might catch us."   
  
"They're all asleep. Don't worry," Letty replied, pulling her back in for another kiss.  
  
"Getting a little fiesty there, aren't we?" Mari smirked.  
  
"Just shut up and fuck me," Letty said through her ragged breath.  
  
"Your wish is my command," Mari grinned, before capturing Letty's lips for another kiss.  
  
Mari lifted up the wifebeater Letty had on and sucked on her nipples until they became rock hard. Letty moaned slightly when she felt Mari's hand wander between her legs. Mari brushed her hand over Letty's clit through her panties before tugging at them. Letty helped Mari to remove Letty's soaked panties. Mari then slowly made her way to Letty's hot spot. While sucking on Letty's clit, Mari's hands started massaging Letty's breasts. Letty spread her legs a bit wider for Mari to get better access. Mari darted her tongue in and out of Letty and continued to lick her while Letty ran her fingers through Mari's hair.  
  
"Oh, yes, right there Mari," Letty quietly moaned.  
  
Mari continued to work her tongue until Letty was close. Letty whimpered when Mari stopped.  
  
"Mari, why'd you--"   
  
Mari cut Letty off when she pressed her lips against Letty's. While kissing her, Mari inserted two fingers inside Letty. Letty's hips grounded against Mari's hand from the unexpectation. Mari began to move her fingers in and out of Letty and inserted another finger.   
  
"Harder, Mari," Letty pressed.  
  
Mari obeyed and her fingers moved faster. Mari knew she was so close, yet so far. She let her thumb rub Letty's clit and Letty came almost immediately. Mari kissed Letty to stifle her moan. Letty convulsed under Mari and didn't stop pumping into her until Letty stopped. Mari pulled out of Letty and licked her soaked fingers.  
  
"Now it's my turn," Letty said, taking Mari's finger that were inside of her and sucking off the rest of her juice. "Take off your jeans," Letty commanded, still lying down.  
  
Mari stepped out of her jeans as she was told.  
  
"Now take off your panties," Letty said.  
  
Mari continued to strip off the rest of the clothing that was covering the piece of flesh Letty wanted to touch.  
  
"Now c'mere," Mari walked over to Letty.  
  
"Closer," Letty said.  
  
"How close do you want me to get?" Mari asked.  
  
"Close enough so your pussy's over my face," Letty replied.  
  
Mari then climbed on top of Letty so her wet opening was in front of Letty's face, like she asked.  
  
"Damn girl, you're so wet," Letty smirked.  
  
"I kinda like you being the dominate one," Mari replied. "It's a real turn on."  
  
"Well, this is my first, so I hope I'm good enough so you at least get off," Letty warned.  
  
Letty ran her tongue over Mari's folds and she almost came right there and then. Letty grabbed Mari's hips and dipped her tongue inside of Mari. Mari's breath started becoming heavy and ragged as Letty darted her tongue in and out of Mari. Mari was so close, she had to hold onto the couch for support. She started grounding herself against Letty's face and started massaging her own breasts and rolling her nipples between her fingers until they were hard. After Letty continuously sucked, nibbled, and licked Mari's clit, Mari came so hard, she collapsed on Letty. Letty just lapped up everything Mari had to offer.  
  
Mari then positioned herself so she was lying next to Letty.  
  
"I gotta tell ya, that was the best tongue action I've ever got. Not even a guy woulda made me come like that," Mari said.  
  
"Well, we better clean this up before someone finds us like this," Letty grinned.  
  
They then put their clothes back on and fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
"Night baby," Letty said, planting a kiss on Mari's lips.  
  
"Night," Mari replied. 


	10. All Hell Breaks Loose

"halfcrazy"  
  
Author: Sush (and I have to give credit to all my beta readers and their suggestions and comments ^_^)  
  
Rating: NC-17 (language and sexual content)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own "The Fast and the Furious" or any of the characters in "The Fast and the Furious". They belong to Universal Pictures. However, I do own Mari and all other characters. Please don't sue.. I don't get money from this so you won't.   
  
Summary: Letty's best friend Mari, who's also close friends with Dom, has fallen in love with Letty. Both Letty and Mari thinks it's okay to cross the line, but what would happen if Dom finds out? After Letty and Mari decides on taking their friendship another step, things happen, and their "relationship" doesn't work out the way they expected it to.  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
*AN: Lyrics used are taken from "halfcrazy" by Musiq*  
  
Dom felt the warm sunlight shining on his face. He woke up and went to reach over for Letty, but she wasn't there. Dom then remembered that she was with Mari. He threw on a pair of jeans and walked downstairs. Right when he made it to the bottom of the stairs, he heard Vince calling him from behind.  
  
"Hey, mornin' dawg," Vince said.  
  
"Mornin' Vince," Dom turned back, and saw Vince rubbing his eyes while walking towards the bathroom.  
  
Dom continued his way back down the stairs. When he walked over to the couch, Dom was speechless at what he saw.  
  
"Mari, what the hell you think you're doing?" he decided to wake Mari up with a slap on her ass. Mari jumped when she felt the sting on her ass cheek.  
  
"I'm awake!" Mari exclaimed and immediately sat up.  
  
"Ya know, if Leon or Vince or Jesse saw you lying on the couch with only your shirt and your thong on, they woulda raped you right there and then," Dom said.  
  
"God damn, you couldn't have just shook me?" Mari asked.  
  
"Didja see Let?" Dom wondered.  
  
"Uh, she was just right next to me. I don't know what happened," Mari answered honestly.  
  
"Mornin' Dommy!"  
  
Dom felt the familiar arms wrapped around his waist. He turned around to face Letty.  
  
"Hey, that's where you are," Dom smiled.  
  
"You were looking for me?" Letty asked.  
  
"Yeah, I missed you last night," Dom replied, burying his face against her soft neck.  
  
"Look, I don't need to see this," Mari said. "I gotta get home," Mari pulled her jeans back on.  
  
"You gonna be at the race tonight?" Letty asked Mari.  
  
"Yeah, sure," Mari answered.  
  
"Hector's gonna be here tonight," Dom told Mari.  
  
Mari just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Thanks for the warning. I'll remember to avoid him," Mari said. "See you two later," Mari said before leaving.  
  
"Letty, you seem a little distant these past few weeks," Dom pointed out.  
  
"Me? Distant?" Letty asked.  
  
"Yeah, we don't spend as much time together anymore," Dom explained.  
  
"I promise I'll make it up to you tonight, ok?" Letty said.  
  
"How about now?" Dom asked.  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Yeah," Dom answered, as he threw Letty over his shoulder. "We're gonna take a niiiiice, and long hot shower," Dom said, giving her ass a smack. Dom walked up the stairs and led them to the bathroom.  
  
"Vince, I'm giving you five seconds to get out," Dom shouted.  
  
"Can't a brotha brush his teeth?" Vince asked, with a toothbrush in his mouth when he opened the door.  
  
"Brush in the kitchen or something. Letty and I got some business," Dom said.  
  
"You guys are always at it," Vince shook his head.  
  
"Thanks Vinny," Letty smiled.  
  
Dom carried Letty into the bathroom and locked and shut the door. He placed Letty on her feet and proceeded to turn on the shower to a warm temperature.  
  
"I see you're very excited," Letty smirked, as she went up behind him and grabbed his crotch, which made Dom groan.  
  
"Strip," Dom commanded, after he made the water the right temperature.  
  
"Why don't you help me?" Letty teased.  
  
Dom then grabbed her, ripped her shirt off and kissed her while he roughly pulled her thong off. Letty started unbuttoning Dom's jeans and pulled it down along with his boxers, freeing his throbbing member. Dom grabbed Letty's ass and lifted her up, in which Letty wrapped her legs around his waist. Dom stepped into the shower while holding onto Letty. He leaned her against the shower wall and his mouth immediately went straight for her tits and sucked on them, causing Letty to arch against him. Without notice, Dom slammed himself into Letty, making her gasp. Letty held on to Dom's shoulders for support.  
  
"Oh Dom, yesss," Letty moaned, as Dom continued to thrust in and out of her.  
  
"Damn, Letty, you feel so good," Dom groaned.  
  
"Dom, I'm gonna come," Letty said.  
  
They both screamed each other's names as they reached their climaxes.  
  
*pretend time flies by...*  
  
Dom was excited to race when they all got there. Letty was just excited to see Mari again. All the racers got into their positions and got ready.  
  
"Dom, why aren't you in your car?" Letty asked in confusion.  
  
"I ain't racin' t'nite, baby," Dom replied, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist.  
  
"Why not?" Letty questioned.  
  
"I wanted to be with you," Dom answered.  
  
"Oh look, here's Mari," Letty exclaimed with enthusiasm.  
  
Mari spotted the two love birds and approached them when she saw Letty pointing at her with a ear-to-ear smile.  
  
"Hey dawgs, what up?" Mari greeted them. "You ain't racin' tonight?"  
  
"Nah, I'm gonna be next to my girl, right here," Dom said.  
  
Letty and Mari kept their hands to themselves and barely talked the whole time during the race. They didn't want Dom to suspect anything. Even though Dom didn't race, the party was still at his house. It wasn't really a celebration party, but more like 'a-weekend-let's-have-fun' party.  
  
When everyone got there, it was like the usual: racer skanks, half naked girls, horny guys, booze, and all that good stuff. Dom was with Letty, surprisingly. He didn't get any calls from Tran and he didn't go anywhere. Mari was across the room, in the corner, starting at them. She was so jealous inside, but she knew she couldn't do anything about it, if she wanted to continue on with this little affair she's having with Letty. Mari didn't notice someone was talking to her, until she felt a hand on her thigh, and it snapped her out of her trance.  
  
"Hector, remove your hand from my thigh, please," Mari said with a forced smile.  
  
"When ya gonna gimme the timeaday?" Hector asked, removing his hand.  
  
"Didn't Dominic tell ya? I only go with girls now," Mari replied.  
  
"Nah, that ain't true," Hector shook his head.  
  
"How you gonna tell me it ain't true?" Mari questioned with an unbelieveable expression.  
  
"C'mon, I know you still interested in us, at least a little," Hector said.  
  
"No, cause you men are punks," Mari responded.  
  
"Aww, c'mon. I ain't like that," Hector defended.  
  
"Yeah, sure," Mari said, rolling her eyes. She moved her seat to get away from Hector. On her way to the kitchen, she accidentally bumped into someone and spilled her beer all over herself and the other person.  
  
"I am so sorry," Mari apologized. When she looked up, she was speechless cause she was able to see the full, round breasts through the beer-soaked shirt.  
  
"That's okay," the other person replied. She noticed that Mari seemed a little stunned. "Hi, my name's Yvelisse," she introduced. "I've seen you here the couple of times I've been here."  
  
"Really? I don't think I've seen you before," Mari responded, prying her eyes away from her bosoms.  
  
"That's funny, cause I've been eyeing you ever since the first time I saw you," Yvelisse smiled. "Wanna dance?" she suggested, inching closer to Mari.  
  
"Sure," Mari replied.  
  
They both walked to the dancefloor, and started grinding against each other. Yvelisse had her ass pressed to Mari's frontside and she took Mari's hands and placed them on her hips. They both swayed to the beat and enjoyed the feeling of their bodies being pressed so close together. Yvelisse then turned around to face Mari and grabbed her ass and pulled Mari closer to her. They were so close, they were practically rubbing themselves against each other.  
  
*Now things are strange, nothings the same  
  
And really I just want my friend back  
  
And my mind's gone half crazy cause I can't leave you alone  
  
And I'm wondering if it's worth me holding on*  
  
"Wow, looks like Mari finally got some play," Dom pointed out.  
  
Letty looked up and saw Mari and Yvelisse.  
  
"I can't believe this whore," Letty mumbled.  
  
"Hey, let the whore do her thing. She needs to get laid," Dom joked.  
  
When Letty saw Yvelisse dip her head down and started nipping at Mari's neck, she couldn't take it anymore. She got up off of Dom and stomped over there.  
  
"Hey, where ya going?" Dom asked.  
  
"Bitch, get off of her," Letty yelled, grabbing Yvelisse and pulling her off of Mari.  
  
Everyone and everything stopped when they heard Letty.  
  
"What the hell's going on?" asked a very puzzled Dom.  
  
"What the hell's yo' problem, bitch?" Yvelisse asked.  
  
"You're my problem!" Letty replied.  
  
"Letty, I--" Mari started before getting cut off by Letty.  
  
"No, I don't need your explanation. You're just like Dom, running game in my face. And I thought maybe we coulda gone somewhere with our relationship, but I guess not!" Letty said.  
  
"What?" Dom asked unbelievably.  
  
"Letty, we were only dancing," Mari explained.  
  
"Oh please, I saw her touchin' you," Letty shot back.  
  
"Exactly! She was the one touching me. I wasn't touching her," Mari defended.  
  
"But you didn't stop her," Letty yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry if I have to look at you and Dom suck face all day," Mari replied with sarcasm.  
  
"You knew what you were getting yourself into," Letty said.  
  
"Okay, I need to what the hell is going on here," Dom interrupted.  
  
"Looks like Vince stirred something up yesterday," Leon laughed.  
  
Leon noticed that Vince was glaring at him so he stopped laughing.  
  
"Okay, everyone out," Dom demanded. No one really moved.  
  
"C'mon, we wanna see---" yelled a drunk person.  
  
"NOW!" Dom screamed, cutting him off.  
  
Everyone stumbled out when they heard the tone of Dom's voice. After everyone left, Dom demanded to know what was going on.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" Dom asked.  
  
"Your girl tried to--" Yvelisse started.  
  
"You out too. You don't live here," Dom cut her off.  
  
"So I think I need to leave too since I don't live here either," Mari said before walking towards the door.  
  
"No, Mari, you stay. She goes," Dom clarified.  
  
"I ain't leavin' unless--"  
  
Dom grabbed Yvelisse by the arm and forced her out the door.  
  
"Ok, now that that's taken care of, I have so many questions to ask you two," Dom said to Mari and Letty, who refused to look at each other. "Letty, why'd you pull that girl off of Mari?"  
  
Letty didn't know what to say or how to answer him. She wasn't going to reveal too much information.  
  
"This is between me and Mari, so stay out of it," Letty answered.  
  
"Oh, so it's like that, huh?" Dom said, shockingly. "So it's not my business when I heard with my own ears coming from your mouth, about Mari running game in your face like I do?"  
  
Letty was speechless.  
  
"Mari, my homegirl, my sister, my best friend, you got anything to say?" Dom asked seriously.  
  
"Yeah, I do," Mari replied. "I'm sorry."  
  
"What are you apologizing for exactly?" Dom questioned.  
  
"For stealin' your girl," Mari responded.  
  
"So how long have you two been messin' around behind my back, huh?" Dom asked. "And since when did you like girls, Letty?"  
  
*I'd hate walk away from you as if this never existed  
  
Cause when we kissed the moment after I looked at you different  
  
Lately I gotta watch what I say  
  
Cause you take things personally nowadays   
  
You used to laugh now you get mad  
  
Damn I just want my friend back*  
  
"Last night, when she licked my pussy," Mari blurted.  
  
"Was he talkin' to you? No!" Letty yelled at Mari.  
  
"Well well, you finally got laid, huh? But why MY girl?"  
  
"I don't know," Mari answered. "Let's pretend nothing happened, ok?"  
  
"Let's pretend nothing happened? Josie Marilyn, how can I pretend nothing fuckin' happened when you were fuckin' my girl behind my fuckin' back?" Dom shouted. "I trusted you."  
  
"Look, I'm sorry dawg, ok? My fault," Mari calmly apologized.  
  
"Damn right it's your fault," Dom replied. "And Letty, I trusted you too. How can you do this to me, with Mari? Of all people, she's the last person I'd expect you to cheat on me with."  
  
"Gee, didn't the kissing yesterday give you any hint?" Leon interrupted.  
  
The three turned around and looked at Leon, who was standing between Jesse and Vince.  
  
"You three knew about this?" Dom asked, staring at them hard.  
  
"No, not at all. I just wanted to kill the tension," Leon smiled nervously.  
  
"Think I'll go outside," Vince suggested. He left through the back door, and Jesse and Leon followed.  
  
"Look, I hit on your girl, I fucked her, and it's all my fault, okay?" Mari said.  
  
"No, it's not okay," Dom responded.  
  
"So what the fuck you want me to do? What happened, happened, and I'm sorry it had to be Letty. I can't help it if I love her so much," Mari explained.  
  
"Get out," Dom pointed to the door.  
  
Mari silently walked to the door and and took a quick glance at Letty before she left. 


	11. My Mind's Gone Halfcrazy

"halfcrazy"  
  
Author: Sush (and I have to give credit to all my beta readers and their suggestions and comments ^_^)  
  
Rating: NC-17 (language and sexual content)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own "The Fast and the Furious" or any of the characters in "The Fast and the Furious". They belong to Universal Pictures. However, I do own Mari and all other characters. Please don't sue.. I don't get money from this so you won't.   
  
Summary: Letty's best friend Mari, who's also close friends with Dom, has fallen in love with Letty. Both Letty and Mari thinks it's okay to cross the line, but what would happen if Dom finds out? After Letty and Mari decides on taking their friendship another step, things happen, and their "relationship" doesn't work out the way they expected it to.  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
Dom glared at Letty for a few seconds and then raised his arm. Letty blocked herself and screamed when his fist came down and hit the wall behind her. Letty turned around and saw the dent he left on the wall.  
  
"I wasn't gonna hit you," Dom said. "As much as I want to right now, you know I'd never hurt you."  
  
Letty slowly watched Dom walk up the stairs and flinched when she heard Dom slam their bedroom door shut.   
  
*  
  
The next day, Mari stopped by the garage.  
  
"Hey Mari," Leon greeted.  
  
"Hey Leon," Mari replied. "Is Letty here?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, actually she--" Leon responded, before getting cut off.  
  
"Leon, who's there?" Dom asked.  
  
"Um, it's Mari," Leon answered.  
  
Dom walked over to the front where Mari was.  
  
"What the hell do you want, ex-friend?" Dom questioned, emphasizing the last word.  
  
"I want to talk to Letty," Mari replied.  
  
"I don't want to see you again, and I don't want you to see Letty again either," Dom said.   
  
"Look, I understand that you're feeling betrayed and very hurt right now, but I need to talk to Letty," Mari replied.  
  
"Too bad," Dom responded.  
  
"You can't stop me from seeing Letty. I just need to talk to her and that's it, nothing more," Mari said.  
  
"I can do whatever the hell I want and I don't want you to see or talk to Letty," Dom ignored her last comment.  
  
"Fine!" Mari gave up. "I'm still sorry for what I did. Don't blame Letty. She really loves you," Mari said before walking away.  
  
"Yeah, love me enough to fuck one of my best friends," Dom mumbled to himself as he walked back to his previous location.  
  
*  
  
Mari decided to stop by the store, to maybe find Letty. When she arrived there, she heard voices of people arguing. She saw that there were these two strangers that looked a bit tipsy to her, that seemed to be bothering Mia.  
  
"Look, if you're not here to purchase anything, can you please leave?" Mia asked politely.  
  
"C'mon, all we're asking for is some--" they started, before getting cut off.  
  
"Aye boys!" Mari shouted. They turned around and faced Mari.  
  
"You talkin' to us?" asked one of the drunk guys.  
  
"No, you two don't look anything like boys to me," Mari answered.  
  
"Excuse me?" the other one said.  
  
"You're not excused," Mari replied.  
  
"You wanna take this outside?" asked one of them.  
  
"No, I want you both to leave this young lady alone," Mari responded.  
  
"Whatcha gonna do if we don't?"   
  
"Imma kick yo' asses," Mari answered.  
  
"Sure you can," one laughed.  
  
"Wanna try me?" Mari offered.  
  
"C'mon gimme all you got," one of them said, getting into a fighting stance.  
  
"I ain't getting over there. YOU walk over here," Mari replied.  
  
That same guy ran over and swung at Mari. Mari ducked and charged at him, but the guy was too quick for her and grabbed her arms and swung them behind her and held her in place.  
  
"Let me go!" Mari demanded.  
  
"And you said you can kick our asses?" the other one said, who was watching.  
  
"Let her go!"  
  
The four looked in the direction of the voice and saw Letty.  
  
"Well, well! Look, another girl," said the one holding Mari.  
  
"Let her go or I'll beat the shit out of you," Letty threatened.  
  
"This one said she'd kick my ass and look what happened. And now you say you're gonna beat the shit out of us?" the same guy asked.  
  
"If she doesn't, I will," Dom answered.  
  
"Dom?" Mari looked confused, wondering what the hell he was doing there.  
  
"Look, I'm not in a mood to deal with you, so let her go," Dom ordered, ignoring Mari.  
  
"I'd let you suck my dick before I'd do that," the guy replied.  
  
With that, Dom ran over to him and punched him in the face, which made him stumbled back and release Mari.  
  
"Shit! You broke my nose!" the guy groaned.  
  
"Good, now don't ever come around here again! You and your friend!" Dom said.  
  
After the two ran away, Dom started walking towards the store.  
  
"Thanks Dom," Mari said, while following him.  
  
"Don't think so highly of yourself. I only did that for Mia," Dom replied, as he continued walking, not turning around to look at Mari at all.  
  
Mari's heart crushed immediately. She knew she deserved that, and she was guilty for what she did to her friend, but she was hoping she can mend their friendship back to the way it was. She began to walk away when suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Hey Mari," Letty half-smiled.  
  
"Hi," was all Mari could say that moment.  
  
"Look, I just don't think this is working out," Letty said.  
  
"Don't think what is working out?" Mari asked, but knew exactly what Letty was talking about.  
  
"Us. This cheating behind Dom's back isn't looking pretty," Letty answered.  
  
"Ya think?" Mari replied sarcastically. "What was with the whole deal last night, huh?"  
  
"What do you mean what was with the whole deal last night? You were dancing with another girl," Letty responded.  
  
"And? We were only dancing," Mari said.  
  
"She was all up on you," Letty added.  
  
"But it didn't mean anything," Mari replied.  
  
"It doesn't matter," Letty shot back.  
  
"Well, you were doing the same shit to Dom," Mari said.  
  
"I didn't do it in front of him," Letty defended.  
  
"We pretty much were," Mari replied. "But he just didn't catch on."  
  
"You know what? I knew I shouldn't have done this for a reason," Letty responded.  
  
"What was your reason FOR doing this?" Mari asked.  
  
Letty was quiet. She didn't really know why she did it.  
  
"I really don't know," Letty quietly answered before walking away. 


	12. Fresh Air or a Fresh Fuck?

"halfcrazy"  
  
Author: Sush (and I have to give credit to all my beta readers and their suggestions and comments ^_^)  
  
Rating: NC-17 (language)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own "The Fast and the Furious" or any of the characters in "The Fast and the Furious". They belong to Universal Pictures. However, I do own Mari and all other characters. Please don't sue.. I don't get money from this so you won't.   
  
Summary: Letty's best friend Mari, who's also close friends with Dom, has fallen in love with Letty. Both Letty and Mari thinks it's okay to cross the line, but what would happen if Dom finds out? After Letty and Mari decides on taking their friendship another step, things happen, and their "relationship" doesn't work out the way they expected it to.  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
For the next few weeks, Mari tried to call Letty, but either Dom picked up, or Letty wasn't available. Leon, Vince, Jesse and Mia didn't want to get involved in the love triangle because knowing Dom's personality, it wouldn't be pretty to get into Dom's business. They would get more than a swirlie.  
  
"Where ya goin'?" Dom asked as he caught Letty trying to sneak out of the house.  
  
"I'm just taking a walk," Letty answered.  
  
"At this time? It's so late," Dom said.  
  
"I just neeed some fresh air," Letty replied.  
  
"Fresh air or a good fuck?" Dom responded with sarcasm.  
  
"Dom, I--"  
  
"So which one are you fucking now? Vince? Hector?" Dom interrupted.  
  
"Dom, get over it. It's been weeks already," Letty replied. "It was a stupid mistake I made, ok?"  
  
"No, I can't get over it. I can't sleep at night because I always worry about you pullin' that shit off again," Dom responded.  
  
"Does it matter? You pull that shit all the time too," Letty shot back.  
  
"Oh, so it's that what this is about? You figure that if I pull this shit off, you should too?" Dom asked. "I've told you before and I'll tell you again: I stopped doing that shit, ok?"  
  
"First, I didn't do this to get back at you. I really do have feelings for Mari, or at least I think I do. And second, how am I supposed to believe that you actually stopped cheating on me when you always lie to my fuckin' face?" Letty replied.  
  
"Do you trust me?" Dom questioned.  
  
"What kinda question is th--"  
  
"Do you trust me?" Dom cut Letty off and asked again.  
  
"When it comes to us, no I don't," Letty answered.  
  
"So why are you still with me?" Dom asked.  
  
"Because I love you," Letty responded.  
  
"You know, sometimes I wonder if you really meant the words you've said to me," Dom chuckled.   
  
"What are you talking about? I really do love you," Letty replied.  
  
"Loving me isn't a good enough reason to be with me," Dom said. "I mean, you have to love AND trust."  
  
"Well I did trust you until you fucked Tran and every other racer slut out there," Letty shot back.  
  
"At least I didn't fuck any of your best friends," Dom replied.  
  
"I'm sick of this 'fucking your best friend' shit! Mari's my best friend too, ok? The only loss is yours, not Mari's. Mari and I fucked up big time, but in the end, at least we still have our friendship," Letty said.  
  
"Don't you start talking about my friendship with Mari. You don't know shit!" Dom yelled as Letty left the house. 


	13. Unknown History

"halfcrazy"  
  
Author: Sush (and I have to give credit to all my beta readers and their suggestions and comments ^_^)  
  
Rating: NC-17 (strong language)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own "The Fast and the Furious" or any of the characters in "The Fast and the Furious". They belong to Universal Pictures. However, I do own Mari and all other characters. Please don't sue.. I don't get money from this so you won't.   
  
Summary: Letty's best friend Mari, who's also close friends with Dom, has fallen in love with Letty. Both Letty and Mari thinks it's okay to cross the line, but what would happen if Dom finds out? After Letty and Mari decides on taking their friendship another step, things happen, and their "relationship" doesn't work out the way they expected it to.  
  
*AN: Lyrics used are taken from "halfcrazy" by Musiq*  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
Mari was in her PJ's and was ready to get in bed, until she heard the doorbell.  
  
"Who the hell is here at this time?" wondered a bothered Mari. "I swear, it better not be Hector," she mumbled to herself.  
  
Mari opened the door and was very surprised to find Dom standing on her front porch.  
  
"Hi," Mari greeted.  
  
"Hey," Dom said.  
  
There was an awkward silence before Mari decided to speak up.  
  
"Wanna come in?" Mari invited, moving aside for him.  
  
"Uh, sure," Dom stepped into the house and made himself comfortable on the couch.  
  
"You want anything to drink?" Mari asked.  
  
"No, that's ok," Dom replied.  
  
"You're the last person I expect to see to show up on my porch," Mari said as she sat down next to him.  
  
"Yeah, I know," Dom agreed. "I thought I should talk to you and straighten things out rather than avoid you and hold this grudge against you. I know I've been an asshole to you and said those things to you, but I was so furious that those words just came pouring out of my mouth and I apologize, but I'm still pissed off. You know I love Letty and I trusted you. You're one of my best friends and this hurt me more than knowing Letty cheated on me. I need to know why you did this."  
  
"Because I love Letty too," Mari replied.  
  
"Why? Of all the people out there, why her?" Dom questioned.  
  
"Cause she's beautiful, she's intelligent...she's perfect," Mari responded.  
  
"You said the same shit about me," Dom pointed out.  
  
"No, I thought you were sexy and gentle and real and a whole bunch of other things... and I guess perfect too," Mari corrected him.  
  
*What happened to the one I used to know  
  
The one I used to laugh and joke with  
  
The one I used to tell all my secrets  
  
We used to chill and be down for whatever whenever together*  
  
"What ever happened to the Mari I used to know?" Dom asked, leaning in towards Mari.  
  
"What are you talking about? I haven't changed much since the first time I met you," Mari answered. "Well, except for when I discovered that I also have love for women."  
  
"Yeah, I'm talking about the Mari before this whole bisexual thing," Dom added.  
  
"You're looking at her," Mari said.  
  
"No, the Mari I used to know," Dom started while taking her petite hand in his large paws, "always showered me with her love and affection," Dom continued as he brushes his lips over Mari's face.  
  
"Dom," Mari gently pushed Dom away.  
  
"Mari, why'd you hafta leave me?" Dom asked, looking into Mari's eyes.  
  
"Have you been drinking too much?" Mari looked at Dom like he was crazy.  
  
"I'm 110% sober," Dom replied. "Why couldn't you stay with me?"  
  
"I have absolutely NO idea what you're talking about," Mari responded, getting up from the couch and walking away.  
  
"You know EXACTLY what I'm talking about," Dom said, getting up as well.  
  
Mari can feel Dom's eyes burning a hole through her back. She swallowed hard and then turned around to face him.  
  
"If you're talking about that one night stand we had--" Mari spoke up.  
  
"One night stand?" Dom cut her off. "We gave each other something special that you can't just get back."  
  
"Look, we were stupid, naive, and unexperienced teens, ok?" Mari said.  
  
"Mari, I was in love with you. That's why I did it," Dom looked at her with hurt in his eyes.  
  
"It was a one time thing," Mari replied. "And besides, that was the past. You have Letty now. Again, I apologize for backstabbing you."  
  
"You know, it's a funny thing you mention Letty because you were the one that hooked us up," Dom said, walking closer to Mari. "I couldn't stop thinking about you ever since that one night we spent together, and sometimes I still can't. After I met Letty, I eventually got over you, but you always had a piece of my heart. And now, when you helped me find someone that loves me as much as I love them, you decide to take her away from me for yourself."  
  
"Dominic, listen, I already said I'm sorry, and I really do feel guilty. Sometimes you just can't control your feelings for someone," Mari tried to justify her actions.  
  
"Exactly," Dom agreed, who was now only inches away from Mari. "I still have feelings for you and I can't control them. I forgive you for what you did, so let's start over again. How's that?" Dom asked, taking her hands again in his.  
  
After staring into each other's eyes for the longest minute, Mari pulled away from him.  
  
"I'm sorry Dom, I can't," Mari finally replied.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I can't do this to Letty."  
  
"Why not? You did this to me," Dom shot back.  
  
"Exactly. I learned from my mistakes and I'm not gonna make the same one," Mari said. "Besides, I already backstabbed Letty by sleeping with you when I knew she was in love with you. Isn't that enough? And Letty doesn't know about our past either. I never told her."  
  
"No wonder you're the only girl she trusts me to be around, other than her or Mia," Dom chuckled. "Well, maybe it's time she knows."  
  
"No, Dom. It'd kill her to know we had something," Mari responded.  
  
"Does it matter? Letty and I fucked, you and her fucked, so what's so surprising about us getting together?" Dom asked. "I don't want to lie to Letty anymore."  
  
"If she doesn't ask, you're not lying. What she doesn't know can't hurt her," Mari said.  
  
"Yeah, but it's best if the truth comes out now than later," Dom replied.  
  
"Ok, why did you stop by here again?" Mari asked.  
  
"Cause I missed you," Dom answered. "I really wish all this never happened so everything can be the way it use to be when we did everything together."  
  
"We still are. We share the same girl, right?" Mari joked.  
  
"No, seriously. How things were before Letty was great, but I'd be satisfied with what we had before this whole thing between you and Letty."  
  
"Things can still be that way if you just let it happen," Mari said. "I know it's gonna be weird and uneasy, but we can pretend nothing happened and everything will be back to normal."  
  
"I want to, but I can't," Dom responded. "It's easier said than done."  
  
"If you just try, I promise you that everything will be the way it was."  
  
"Can you promise me another thing?" Dom asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That no matter what happens, we'll be friends forever," Dom said, offering his hand.  
  
"Dominic, I promise," Mari replied, taking his hand and pulling him in for a hug, restoring their friendship back. 


	14. Busted!

"halfcrazy"  
  
Author: Sush (and I have to give credit to all my beta readers and their suggestions and comments ^_^)  
  
Rating: NC-17 (strong language)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own "The Fast and the Furious" or any of the characters in "The Fast and the Furious". They belong to Universal Pictures. However, I do own Mari and all other characters. Please don't sue.. I don't get money from this so you won't.   
  
Summary: Letty's best friend Mari, who's also close friends with Dom, has fallen in love with Letty. Both Letty and Mari thinks it's okay to cross the line, but what would happen if Dom finds out? After Letty and Mari decides on taking their friendship another step, things happen, and their "relationship" doesn't work out the way they expected it to.  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
Letty stood outside of Mari's house and saw everything that was happening through the window. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but she knew it wasn't good news because she saw them on the couch and now them hugging. Letty couldn't believe what she was seeing. Is Dom cheating on Letty with Mari now? Or was Mari doing the same thing she was doing with Letty, but also with Dom? Letty had all these thoughts going through her head and she didn't know what to believe.  
  
"I think I should go now. It's getting late," Dom said, pulling away from the hug.  
  
"Yeah, you don't want her to think you're at Tran's again," Mari joked.  
  
"Aight, so I'll see you around," Dom smiled as Mari led accompanied him to the front door.  
  
"Yeah, see ya," Mari replied.  
  
"Bye bitch," Dom said after he swung open the door and turned around to take a step, but was stopped.  
  
"Yeah, a bitch she is!"  
  
Dom and Mari were both surprised to find Letty standing there.  
  
"Letty, what are you--" Dom started.  
  
"No, what are YOU doing here?" Letty cut him off. "I thought it was a little too late to go get some fresh air," Letty added, "or was it a fresh fuck?" she mocked Dom.  
  
"Look, I only came to talk to her and to work out our friendship," Dom told her.  
  
"Yeah, sure, that's what they all say," Letty replied. "I saw you two holding each other on the couch and shit, ok? You can't lie this time. Both of you!"  
  
"Were you following me? How did you know I was here?" Dom questioned.  
  
"Right after you blew me off, I took the stupid walk I planned on taking, but was gonna drop by Mari's house just to piss you off cause you thought I was going there, but decided against it. Then when I pass by, I see yo' big ol' shiny head through her window," Letty answered.  
  
"Ok, I was just about to go to bed and then the two most unexpected people show up at my door," Mari told Letty. "Dom and I were just talking about our friendship, THAT'S it. I'm telling the truth this time and so is he."  
  
"My eyes don't lie," Letty flatly said.  
  
"About the things you saw, it meant nothing," Dom responded.  
  
"It's not convincing enough," Letty shot back.  
  
"Ok, I'm just gonna tell you straight out. No more lies, no more hiding!" Dom said.  
  
Letty stood there with her arms crossed, waiting for what Dom had to say. Mari was shooting Dom a 'don't-do-it' look, but Dom responded with a 'I'm-sorry-but-I-have-to' look.  
  
"Mari and I had--" Dom began, but was cut off by Mari.  
  
"Picked out an engagement ring for you!" Mari blurted. "Yes, Dom and I had picked out an engagement ring for you. He just needed my advice."  
  
"Yeah, we went to go pick out an engagement-- what? an engagement ring?" Dom looked at Mari like she was crazy. Mari just shrugged.  
  
"You two are the *shittiest* liars that I've ever met," Letty commented.  
  
"Listen, I need my beauty sleep and I don't want to deal with this right now. We can deal with this in the morning, ok?" Mari whined.  
  
"Ya know what? You're right. I don't need to deal with this either. Josie Marilyn, you can have this man," Letty patted Dom's shoulder. "I guess I can't have everything. It's either a real friendship or a real man, not both. I guess I can't have a real woman either," Letty finished before she stormed off with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Letty!" both Dom and Mari yelled, but Letty continued walking and ignored them.  
  
"Why didn't you just let me tell her?" Dom sighed.  
  
"Because that would make it worse," Mari replied. "She doesn't need anymore excuses to completely stop talking to each me."  
  
"Oh, so it's all about you now? What about me? She got enough reasons to stop seeing me and by me not telling her the truth would add to it," Dom explained.  
  
"Ya know what? This shit is getting out of hand," Mari rubbed her face.  
  
"You weren't listening to me, were you?" Dom asked with a dramatic sigh.  
  
"Yes I was," Mari answered. "I just don't know who should tell her."  
  
"Why can't both of us do it?"  
  
"Because I don't want to do more damage than I already have," Mari replied.  
  
"I don't care what you think anymore. It'll hurt us both one way or another so we're both telling her," Dom said to her sternly. "Let's go!" he grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the house.  
  
"Ok, so I guess I definitely won't leave out that part where you tried to kiss me and touch me and get me to sleep with you again and not let Letty know of all this," Mari told Dom.  
  
"We'll leave that part out, unless she asks. We'll just tell her about the past," Dom stopped in his tracks and Mari ran into him.  
  
"That is so not fair cause she'll hate me for sleeping with you, but she won't have a reason to be mad at you," Mari responded.  
  
"Oh yeah she will. For sleeping with you!" Dom replied, then continued walking.  
  
"No, you didn't like her and didn't know she had feelings for you back then," Mari explained.  
  
"She'll be pissed off anyways," Dom said.  
  
When they got to Dom's house, they entered quietly. All the lights were shut and there was no sign of any living creature. They assumed Letty was in her and Dom's bedroom so they went in there. Letty was there indeed, lying on the bed with her head in the pillow and crying. When Letty heard the door open, she got up and saw both Dom and Mari standing in front of the door.  
  
"I don't ever wanna see both of you ever again," Letty screamed, throwing the pillows at them. Both Dom and Mari blocked the flying cushions and walked over to Letty. Letty reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the first thing she could and was ready to throw it at them.  
  
"Letty, stop," Dom said as he grabbed Letty's arm and removed the object from her grip. "We need to talk to you."  
  
"There's nothing to talk about. Get your hands off me!" Letty yelled, prying Dom's hands away from her.  
  
"Fine, I won't touch you, but we have something to tell you," Dom said, letting her go.  
  
"I don't want to know. I know enough already," Letty responded.  
  
"We want you to know because we also think you should know," Mari spoke up.  
  
"I already know you're a cheating whore," Letty coldly said to Mari.  
  
"Look, I know you're pissed off, but what happened between Dom and I before was nothing. We had some history together that no one really knows about and we feel you should know. Before you and Dom got together, Dom and I kinda had a relationship. It wasn't something big, but you can say we were kinda experimenting like how you and I were. However, the thing is, Dom and I lost our virginities to each other and the only reason we did that was because Dom was and still is as very special friend to me and vise versa. We trust each other," Mari explained. " The only reason why you don't know about this is because I felt guilty after what had happened because I knew you were in love with Dom. I didn't want to lose our friendship. What Dom and I did was so right, yet so wrong. I'm sorry Letty."  
  
"You are such a fuckin liar!" Letty screamed at Dom, shoving him. "You told me I was your first!" Letty started tearing. "At least you didn't fuck my best friend? Bullshit! You fucked her before I even did!"  
  
"Dominic didn't want to hurt your feelings," Mari replied.  
  
"And you! You told me Yisela was your first," Letty said.  
  
"Yeah she was. My first... female sex partner," Mari nervously laughed, trying to lighten up the mood.  
  
"I can't believe you! I trusted you and you slept with Dom? Maybe we shouldn't even be friends, let alone start a relationship," Letty said.  
  
"Letty, I'm very sorry, please forgive me," Mari responded.  
  
"Why did you wait to tell me all this now?" Letty questioned.  
  
"We figured, what you don't know, can't hurt you," Mari answered.  
  
"How about you Dom? What do you have to say for this?" Letty asked.  
  
"I'm very sorry Letty. I'd understand if you decide not to forgive me and Mari, but I still have a little bit of feelings for Mari. I asked her to start over with me, but she refused because she knew it was gonna hurt you more. She told me that she learned from her experience with you not to betray her friends anymore," Dom responded.  
  
"Yeah, when I was with you, I was hurting Dom. I never really realized it until he let me know how much trust he puts in me," Mari added.  
  
"Okay, so where do we go from here? Just pretend nothing happened?" Letty said sarcastically.  
  
"That's an option," Mari responded.  
  
"No, it isn't! You can pretend nothing happened but I can't," Letty replied. "I'll always remember what you did and what he did. I can't trust any of you anymore."  
  
"Okay, so what do you want to do now?" Mari questioned Letty. "If you can't seem to move on and forget the past, then what are you gonna do? Hold a grudge against us forever?"  
  
"This is so unfair!" Letty said.  
  
"Nothing is fair," Mari replied.  
  
"So are you guys making me choose?" Letty asked. "Is that it?"  
  
"We're not making you choose anything or any of us. You can decide what you want to do so we can just end this whole confusion and chaos," Dom said.  
  
"Yeah, we need to solve this. Not talking to each other isn't going to solve anything," Mari added.  
  
After a moment of silence, Letty spoke up.  
  
"I don't know what I want anymore," Letty responded. "God damn it, I just want things to be the way it use to be. Mari, why did you have to tell me you had feelings for me? Why? This whole thing wouldn't have happened if you didn't tell me."  
  
"I love you too much," Mari replied.  
  
"Alright, I had enough of the 'I love you' excuses. It don't work on me no more," Letty responded.  
  
"But I really--" Mari started.  
  
"I need some time and space to think," Letty cut her off. "Please leave."  
  
"Hey, this is my bedroom too," Dom said.  
  
"Go sleep on the couch," Letty mumbled as she tossed him a blanket and a pillow and shoved them out of the room. 


	15. It's Over

"halfcrazy"  
  
Author: Sush (and I have to give credit to all my beta readers and their suggestions and comments ^_^)  
  
Rating: NC-17 (very strong language)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own "The Fast and the Furious" or any of the characters in "The Fast and the Furious". They belong to Universal Pictures. However, I do own Josie and all other characters. Please don't sue.. I don't get money from this so you won't.   
  
Summary: Letty's best friend Mari, who's also close friends with Dom, has fallen in love with Letty. Both Letty and Mari thinks it's okay to cross the line, but what would happen if Dom finds out? After Letty and Mari decides on taking their friendship another step, things happen, and their "relationship" doesn't work out the way they expected it to.  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
Mia woke up and went to the kitchen to make some breakfast. On her way to the kitchen, she spotted Dom on the couch sleeping uncomfortably.  
  
"Hey Dom," Mia shook him. "Wake up."  
  
Dom slowly opened his eyes and saw Mia.  
  
"Why are you out here?" Mia asked quietly.  
  
"Can ya guess why?" Dom replied sarcastically, sitting up.  
  
"Oh, I guess things didn't work out between you and Letty," Mia said.  
  
"No shit," Dom replied.  
  
"I'm sorry I asked, ok?" Mia responded sarcastically.  
  
"Mi, I'm sorry," Dom apologized. "It's just I don't know how to work this whole thing out. I mean I don't know what Letty wants anymore. It seems like she doesn't want me or Mari. She thinks we want her to choose, but that's not what we want. We just wanna know what she wants so we can fix all this mess."  
  
"Well, I can try to talk to Letty if you want me to," Mia offered.  
  
"Thanks, but I think it's best if we fix this ourselves," Dom answered.  
  
"Hey Mia," Letty greeted as they heard Letty walk down the stairs.  
  
"Hey Let. I made some breakfast if you guys want. I'll be in the kitchen," Mia said before walking away.  
  
"Hey Letty," Dom called.  
  
"Hi Dominic," Letty half smiled and sat next to Dom. "Did you sleep comfortably last night?"  
  
"It was okay," Dom replied. "Think I shoulda slept in Mari's bed when I had a chance to ask," Dom mumbled to himself while scratching his stubbly head.  
  
"What was that?" Letty asked.  
  
"Huh? Uh, I was just saying, that uh, Mari has a guest room and I coulda asked if I can use it so I can sleep there, rather than the couch," Dom stumbled upon his words.  
  
"I just wanna say I'm sorry for last night. The way I treated both you and Mari was so wrong. I shouldn't have gotten mad at any of you, especially you. You didn't do anything. You were the victim, not me. I'm the one that cheated on you and you had every right to act the way you did, but I think you lingered too long on the whole best friend thing. I mean, Mari's my best friend too," Letty explained.  
  
"No, Let, I overreacted. I wasn't thinking about you. All I thought about was me, and that was selfish. The only thought running through my mind was you cheating on me with Mari, and that's it. I shoulda thought about you also," Dom responded. "The person I should've been mad at is Mari."  
  
"I really can't speak for Mari, but I'm sure she didn't mean to hurt any of us, even though I'm still pissed off about the other night at the party," Letty replied.  
  
As if on cue, they hear the doorbell ring.  
  
"Um, lemme get that," Dom said, getting up and walking towards the door. Dom opened the door and saw Mari standing in front of him.  
  
"Hi Dom," Mari greeted nervously.  
  
"Hi," Dom replied.  
  
"So is Letty still mad?" Mari questioned.  
  
"Actually, no. She's alot calmer than yesterday. We were just talking," Dom answered.  
  
"What did she say?" Mari asked.  
  
"She apologized for what happened last night," Dom said. "But she's still kinda pissed off about you and that other chick last time."  
  
"Oh God," Mari sighed.  
  
"Hey, it's all good. She's not gonna scream or yell. She's willing to talk and work this all out," Dom explained.  
  
"Okay," Mari replied and took a deep breath.  
  
Mari followed Dom to the couch, where he and Letty were sitting.  
  
"Hey Letty," Mari smiled.  
  
"Hi Mari," Letty replied.  
  
"Mari, sit down," Letty said as she patted on the space next to her. "I just wanna say that I'm sorry. I know I overreacted last night, but I couldn't help it. Also for the other night at the party. I got jealous."  
  
"I understand. That's why I danced with that girl last time. Cause I was jealous at you and Dom," Mari responded.  
  
"You? Jealous at me?" Dom laughed.  
  
"Dom," Mari rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well, well, what do you know? THE Josie fucking Marilyn is jealous of ME!" Dom continued to laugh. "I find that reeeeally funny."  
  
"Dom, you're a pendejo," Letty said, shoving him to the floor. "Leave Mari alone."  
  
"Aww, c'mon. Admit it! It IS pretty funny. You'd never expect Mari to be jealous of anybody. And of all people, me?" Dom said.  
  
"Aye Dios Mio! Dominic, we can never have a serious conversation with you," Mari pointed out.  
  
"I'm sorry," Dom apologized. "What were we talking about again?" Dom asked as he regained his composure.  
  
"Nothing. I was just telling Mari that I'm going to ditch you for her," Letty answered.  
  
"What?!" Dom responded with a surprising tone.  
  
"Oh, you're serious now, huh?" Letty said. "I actually found that funny. Haha!" She added, sarcastically.  
  
"Okay, now THAT shit ain't funny," Dom replied seriously.  
  
"So what are we gonna do now?" Mari questioned.  
  
"Maybe we should start all over again," Letty suggested, "And leave the past behind."  
  
"What exactly do you mean by 'start all over again'?" Mari asked. "You mean you and Dom like the way it was, right?"  
  
"I don't think so. I don't see why Dom and I should be together anymore since I've lost my trust in him a long time ago." Letty answered. "Dom, you were right. Loving you isn't good enough. I also need to trust you. If I can't trust you then things won't be the same anymore."  
  
Dom was speechless. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out.  
  
"Let, you can't do this. I refuse to be the one that got between yours and Dom's relationship," Mari told Letty.  
  
"But, you did," Letty responded.  
  
"Okay, I refuse to be the one who broke you two up," Mari corrected herself.  
  
"Look, that's my decision. I thought about it all night. I think it's the best for all of us. Besides, Dom's free to be with you now," Letty replied before getting up and walking towards te kitchen.  
  
"Arletta!" Mari called out, but Letty ignored her.  
  
"Dom, I'm sorry," Mari apologized, as she tried to comfort him.  
  
When they heard footsteps, they looked up and saw Letty coming from the kitchen with a poptart in her hand.  
  
"Let, I--" Dom started, but was cut off.  
  
"It's almost 10. I'm going to work now," Letty forced a half smile and left.  
  
Dom ran after Letty, but was too late. He gripped onto the door frame as he watched Letty drive off in her purple 240sx. Dom then slowly walked upstairs to his room and slammed his bedroom door shut. 


	16. It's Final

"halfcrazy"  
  
Author: Sush (and I have to give credit to all my beta readers and their suggestions and comments ^_^)  
  
Rating: NC-17 (very strong language)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own "The Fast and the Furious" or any of the characters in "The Fast and the Furious". They belong to Universal Pictures. However, I do own Josie and all other characters. Please don't sue.. I don't get money from this so you won't.   
  
Summary: Letty's best friend Mari, who's also close friends with Dom, has fallen in love with Letty. Both Letty and Mari thinks it's okay to cross the line, but what would happen if Dom finds out? After Letty and Mari decides on taking their friendship another step, things happen, and their "relationship" doesn't work out the way they expected it to.  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
Mari felt helpless. She watched as she tore two of her best friends apart. She regained both Dom and Letty's friendship back, but now things aren't the same anymore and she blamed herself.  
  
Mari followed Dom to his bedroom.  
  
"Dominic?" Mari lightly knocked on his door, but there was no reply. Mari turned the knob and found it unlocked. She opened the door slightly and peeked in. "Dom?" she called out again.  
  
"Go away!" Dom yelled, as he hurled something at the door. Mari stepped back and protected herself from the flying object with the door. She can see what he threw at the door when she took a glance at the bottom of the door where it was ajar. Mari picked it up and noticed the shattered glass that was once a solid piece that protected the picture in which the frame held. It was a picture of Dom, Letty and her when they were younger. They looked so happy and innocent, before all hell broke loose.  
  
Mari tried again, but Dom refused to talk to her. Mari decided to drive over to the garage to talk to Letty. When she got there, she found Letty all by herself, working on a car.  
  
"Hey Letty," Mari greeted.  
  
"Hi," Letty forced a smile.  
  
"We didn't finish talking," Mari said.  
  
"I finished talking," Letty replied.  
  
"This solution isn't working out for any of us," Mari pointed out.  
  
"I don't see why not," Letty responded.  
  
"Are you happy with your decision?" Mari asked.  
  
"No, but that's the only way to go," Letty answered.  
  
"There are other solutions. Why don't you and Dom stay together?" Mari questioned. "Then at least one of us would be happy."  
  
"Mari, I can't," Letty said.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I just can't," Letty replied.  
  
"There has to be a reason," Mari responded.  
  
"Mari, I love both you and Dom. I can't choose no matter how right or how wrong it is," Letty explained. "I just can't."  
  
*  
  
Dom sat in his room thinking about Letty. He was furious, but upset at the same time. He was mad at Mari for ruining his and Letty's relationship and saddened about Letty's decision. He really couldn't blame Letty. He did try to restore his old relationship with Mari while going out with Letty at the same time. Dom decided to drive over to the garage to talk to Letty. After he pulled up, he saw Mari and Letty in the garage by themselves.  
  
"Hey Letty," Dom greeted as he walked inside.  
  
"Hey Dom," Letty replied.  
  
"I think I'll go now," Mari said as she started walking away.  
  
"No, stay," Dom responded.  
  
"Um, ok," Mari walked back to her previous spot.  
  
"Let, we need to talk," Dom said.  
  
"What do we need to talk about?" Letty asked, even though she knew what he was talking about.  
  
"About us. We're not done talking," Dom answered.  
  
"So why do you want me to stay again?" Mari questioned.  
  
"Cause you need to listen to this and I'm not done talking to you either," Dom replied. "Letty, this isn't fair to me. I know I shouldn't have approached Mari the other night like that, but it's because of you. You started this thing with Mari," Dom explained to Letty.  
  
"You think this is easy for me? Just to say 'Dom, we're over'? I just thought it's the best for all of us, even though the best may not be fair or easy. You two are just thinking for yourselves. What about me? I know I screwed up by fucking YOUR best friend behind YOUR back and I'm now trying to make things the way it use to be," Letty replied with anger and sarcasm.  
  
"Can we settle this without yelling?" Mari interrupted.  
  
"This is all your fucking fault," Dom shouted to Mari.  
  
"Thanks for making me feel more guilty than I already am," Mari replied sarcastically. "Don'tcha think I already know that? I know I did mention that more than a few times to you and we've already established that. Can you say something that can solve all this, rather than make is worst?"  
  
"I've already made my choice and I'm not gonna change it," Letty said before walking off to the back of the garage.  
  
"Goddamn, why? Why does this have to happen to me? Why did you do this to me?" Dom started screaming at Mari.  
  
"If you're asking me, who am I gonna ask? I don't know the answers to your questions cause I'm asking the same thing. Blaming me isn't going to fix anything. I'm trying my best to help, but I think I've helped enough. I tried talking Letty into reconsidering her decision," Mari responded.  
  
"Well right about now, it doesn't seem like she's not changing her mind at all," Dom shot back.  
  
"Well, she finally decided what she wanted to do," Mari said. "So what does this all come to?"  
  
"I don't know, but I'm not giving up," Dom replied, following Letty to the back. 


	17. All Hell Breaks Loose Again

"halfcrazy"  
  
Author: Sush (and I have to give credit to all my beta readers and their suggestions and comments ^_^)  
  
Rating: NC-17 (very strong language and mild scene almost leading to rape and sexual content)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own "The Fast and the Furious" or any of the characters in "The Fast and the Furious". They belong to Universal Pictures. However, I do own Josie and all other characters. Please don't sue.. I don't get money from this so you won't.   
  
Summary: Letty's best friend Mari, who's also close friends with Dom, has fallen in love with Letty. Both Letty and Mari thinks it's okay to cross the line, but what would happen if Dom finds out? After Letty and Mari decides on taking their friendship another step, things happen, and their "relationship" doesn't work out the way they expected it to.  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
  
Dom followed Letty to the back.  
  
"Letty," Dom called out.  
  
Letty ignored him and just continued to look through the folder of invoices and bills that needed to be paid.  
  
"Letty! I know you hear me," Dom repeated, standing right in front of her.  
  
"Ya know, we oughta pay these bills. Some have been overdue for months," Letty said, not looking up from the papers.  
  
"Forget the bills," Dom replied, snatching them away from her.  
  
"Dom, I really don't want to talk about this right now. Actually, there's nothing to talk about. I already told you that that's my decison and I'm not changing it. You're free now, okay? You can fuck the racer skanks, Tran's sister, and even my best friend and I won't give a damn," Letty responded.  
  
"No, I don't want the fuckin' sluts, I don't want Johnny's sister, and I don't want Mari. I want only you," Dom told Letty.  
  
"We don't always get what we want, do we?" Letty shot back before walking back to the front.  
  
"Hey Mia. Hey guys," Letty greeted and continued working on the car.  
  
Mia smiled at Letty.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" Dom asked.  
  
"Um, dawg, it's 10:34," Leon answered. "We're actually late for work."  
  
"Well, I'm not feeling well. I'm going home. Vince, you're in charge," Dom left.  
  
"I'll see you guys later," Mari said before leaving.  
  
Mari went straight home, not knowing where else to go. She took a nice, long hot bubblebath until she heard her doorbell ring. She wrapped a towel around herself and walked over to the the window and peeked through it. She opened the door and saw him.  
  
"Dominic?" Mari was surprised to see him after he yelled at her before.  
  
Dom grabbed Mari's face and kissed her hard on the lips. Mari pulled away from him and looked at him like he had two heads. Well, you know what I mean ^_~.  
  
"Dom, what the hell was that?" Mari asked.  
  
Dom ignored her and kissed her again. This time, it was rougher. He continued to kiss her and pushed her furthur more into the house. He closed the door with his foot and began to savage her neck with his lips while tugging at her towel.  
  
"Dom, stop!" Mari tried to push him away while gripping onto the towel that prevented Dom from accessing her private parts.  
  
Dom forced Mari on the couch. He straddled her, then pinned her wrists above her head and held them down with one hand. He used the other to rip off her towel, and started unbuckling his belt.  
  
"Dom, what the hell are you doing? Let me go!" Mari demanded, struggling to get out of his grip. Mari was able to free one of her arms and swung it at Dom; her fist connected with Dom's face.  
  
"Dom, snap out of it!" Mari yelled, trying to free her other hand.  
  
"Letty wants me to fuck you, I will," Dom said through his clenched teeth.  
  
"You're not fucking me, you're raping me! Now let me the fuck go or I'll hurt you!" Mari shot back. Mari was able to free her other arm so she knocked Dom off of her and grabbed the towel to cover herself. "What the fuck is wrong with you Dom?"  
  
"I'm gonna just give Letty what she wants. She wants me to fuck you, simple as that," Dom explained. "I'm beginning to finally understand you women now. When you say to do something, you really mean don't."  
  
"I don't get you," Mari said in confusion.  
  
"She's telling me to be a single free man, fuck whoever I want, but she's really just testing my love for her," Dom answered.  
  
"And how would you fucking me, or in this case, raping me accomplish anything?" Mari asked, still keeping caution just in case Dom tries anything again.  
  
"I'm not gonna play her little games. If she really wants me to go around and be a free man, I am," Dom started walking closer to Mari.  
  
"Dom, you don't know what you're doing," Mari replied, stepping away from him.  
  
"C'mon Mari, you know you want this as much as I do," Dom said, inching closer to her as he whipped off his belt.  
  
"No, Dom this isn't..." Mari replied as Dom pushed her up against the wall, "Right."  
  
Mari couldn't control what her body was feeling. She felt a warm sensation between her legs as Dom kissed Mari, but this time, it was softer and passionate. He slipped his hand under the towel and caressed her inner thigh. Mari moaned when she felt Dom's hand lightly brush against her clit. Dom's hands travelled down Mari's body and to her ass. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.  
  
"Ya know what would be better? Let's do this in my room," Dom said through ragged breath. "Then Letty can hear you screaming my name at the top of your lungs," Dom grinned, loving the idea.  
  
"Dominic, stop. You don't know what you're doing. Can't we just talk this out with Letty?" Mari replied, hoping he would listen and let go of her so she wouldn't have to feel his hard cock pressing against her. He kissed her again, ignoring her request. Dom slowed things down and started sucking on the little sensitive spot on Mari's neck. Mari moaned and stopped fighting it. Her whole body just gave in to Dom.   
  
Dom moved it over to Mari's bedroom. He gently placed Mari on her bed and crawled on top of her. He opened up the towel that covered her up and placed butterfly kisses down her body. Dom let his tonuge dart inside of Mari's wet folds. Mari gasped at the sudden feeling and grasped onto the sheets as Dom continued to lick Mari until she came. Dom then climbed on top of Mari and worked on her neck while he struggled to remove his jeans. After he did, Dom positioned himself over Mari and thrusted inside of her.  
  
Mari screamed when she felt herself being stretched.  
  
"Ohhh Dom," Mari moaned.  
  
As Dom quickened his pace and slammed harder inside of her, Mari dug her nails into Dom's shoulders. Mari held onto Dom until they both climaxed. 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

"halfcrazy"  
  
Author: Sush (and I have to give credit to all my beta readers and their suggestions and comments ^_^)  
  
Rating: NC-17 (very strong language)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own "The Fast and the Furious" or any of the characters in "The Fast and the Furious". They belong to Universal Pictures. However, I do own Josie and all other characters. Please don't sue.. I don't get money from this so you won't.   
  
Summary: Letty's best friend Mari, who's also close friends with Dom, has fallen in love with Letty. Both Letty and Mari thinks it's okay to cross the line, but what would happen if Dom finds out? After Letty and Mari decides on taking their friendship another step, things happen, and their "relationship" doesn't work out the way they expected it to.  
  
Chapter Eighteen  
  
"Yo Let, we're closing now!" Leon shouted to Letty who was sitting in the back room of the garage.  
  
"Aight, I'm coming!" Letty replied, as she began putting papers away.  
  
Leon, Letty, Vince, Jesse and Mia closed up the garage and they all headed home.  
  
"Anyone hungry?" Mia asked as they all stepped into the house.  
  
"Of course, Mi. What kinda question is that?" Leon responded with a moronic look on his face. Vince shoved Leon for his stupid reply. "What?"   
  
"I'll go start dinner," Mia said as she headed towards the kitchen.  
  
"Yo Dominic, we're back!" Vince shouted. Him and the others assumed that he was hiding in his room, but there was no response.  
  
"I'll go get him," Letty started walking up the stairs, but the front door opened.  
  
"Dawg, where you been?" Leon asked.  
  
"Um, just out," Dom closed the door.  
  
"I thought you weren't feeling well," Letty said sarcastically, knowing the real reason why he left.  
  
"All I needed was some fresh air," Dom replied.  
  
"Fresh air or a fresh fuck?" Letty mocked, knowing from his facial expression, something happened.  
  
"I needed a day off," Dom responded, glaring at her.  
  
Letty's eyes followed Dom as he walked up the stairs.  
  
"So who's up for some playstation?" Jesse asked, his attention shifting quickly.  
  
"I called it!" Both Leon and Vince raced for the other controller.  
  
Letty followed Dom to their room and she walked in.  
  
"Have you heard of knocking?" Dom asked.  
  
"Since when do I need to knock before entering my own room?" Letty replied.  
  
"Well, it can't be 'our' room anymore," Dom said.  
  
"So when will you be moving your stuff out of my room?" Letty questioned as she sat down on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Excuse me? I should be asking you that," Dom was shocked. "This is my house, not yours."  
  
"So are you kicking me out?" Letty looked at him confused. "You can't do this!"  
  
"Well, you don't expect both of us sharing the same room, do you?" Dom responded. "I mean, I'm not kicking out of the house. I just refuse to share a room with you. If you can find a place to sleep anywhere in the house, make yourself at home." Dom walked away and made his way to the bathroom. 


End file.
